FAIRIEZ N TAILORS
by VivaDeAsap
Summary: In this AU, the evil threat of a new black magic threatens the lives of those in Fiore. it's up to an all guys gang called the Tailorz and an all girls Group called the Fairiez to team up and defeat the new force and save Magnolia. Cover image isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. Welcome to another of my Fanfics. So far, I just have two unfinished projects. One is titled King of Thieves in the Ratchet and Clank universe while the other is called An Alternate universe in the Yandere Sim universe. Feel free to check them out.**

 **I've decided to write a fanfic based on the Anime, Fairy Tail. The inspiration for this fic is the opening theme; Break Out. The part in the beginning showing the cast all in hot outfits really caught my attention and I decided to bring those characters to life so here goes.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the mastermind behind Fairy Tail. Not me, I'm just a beginner writer. Enjoy.**

This is where the story begins.

"Alright Macao, I'm tired of fooling around," Natsu said to the older man as he backed him up into a corner, "The boss wants his money and you're taking too long to pay."

"L-Listen! I don't have any money on me. I spent what I had left on my kid's medicine," Macao whimpered.

"We don't give a shit about your kid," Gajeel who also revealed himself spat, "We just want our money."

"I'm sorry okay, h-here, you can take my wedding ring," he said while sliding the ring off of his finger, "It should get half the amount of Jewel needed."

Laxus walked into Macao's sight and grabbed the ring from him, "Wedding ring huh. Looks like it cost a lot," he said as he examined the object before tossing it into a nearby dumpster, "We just want the money old man. You should've thought twice about getting a loan from the Tailorz whilst knowing you wouldn't pay back."

"S-Sorry. Please understand that I don't have the money yet. Once Romeo's better I swear I'll pay you back," the purple flare wizard begged.

Silence fell among the dragon slayers as the glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. Laxus then regained his composure, "Sorry old timer, time's up. Natsu, finish him off."

"Now there's a fire in my belly," he said as his hands lit on fire, "Trust me, this will hurt a lot." He then inhaled deeply before letting out a loud, "Fire Dragon, Roar!"

* * *

The Trio walked into the building they referred to as their gang's base of operations. It was a mansion near the outskirts of Magnolia. Just a few trees and a small stream decorated the outside. The sound of their loud laughter alerted the other people in the building. They walked into the room where the other gang members were. The interior of the building looked like your typical man cave. With eight bedrooms all self-contained. The building was nicely designed but not very clean.

"Welcome back boys," Gildarts said from a chair he was seated on while reading a magazine, "Did the old man give you the money?"

"Nope, he was as broke as ever so I had Natsu punish him," Laxus said while hanging his jacket on a coat hanger by the entrance, "Although… we didn't kill him, we just left him with some serious injuries."

Gildarts groaned before putting the magazine down, "The old man had it coming. You should've just finished him."

"His kid is sick, if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have shown mercy," Natsu said while looking through a magazine while seated at a pool table in the corner of the room, "Now let's see what these swimsuit models have to offer."

"Hey! Who got jizz all over this week's issue of Swimsuits Weekly?" Gray said while walking into the room holding a magazine that looked like it was used for the absolute wrong purpose.

"Natsu did it!" Happy said from the table where he sat playing poker with Pantherlily.

"Of course it was," the ice wizard muttered under his breath.

"W-Well… it's not my fault there aren't any girls around here to bang!" the fire wizard defended while blushing.

"That's probably because they're all afraid of getting gang raped by a group of horny Dragon Slayers," Gray spat, "For some reason, all of you seem to have very high sex drives."

"She was a hooker. Didn't you pay her for that?" Natsu said while standing up.

"I paid her to bang me, not the three of you; Flame boner!" Gray said as he was suddenly now shirtless.

"Who are you calling a flame boner, Streaker?" the pinkette roared back.

Before the fight could escalate, Gildarts clapped his hands so as to silence them but to no avail.

"I'm calling the guy who can't seem to keep it in his pants a Flame boner," Gray snickered, "I'm looking at you, Baby Daddy."

"That's it, you streaking punk! I'll roast you alive," Natsu glared at the other man, "Put on some clothes will ya!"

Gildarts groaned in irritation and began to speak up but was cut off by Happy, "When did all of this happen?" he asked with keen interest as he had just given up on losing to Pantherlily.

"The Hooker thing or the baby daddy thing?" Gray asked as he glanced over to the Exceed.

"I want to know both!"

 **FLASHBACK**

Gray sat on his bed in nothing but boxers as he counted the money he was going to pay the girl next to him, "Your services are fantastic for a beginner. Here's 30, 000 Jewel as payment."

"No problem, I'll be going now," she said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Before she could even step away from the door, she was met with Natsu's hungry eyes. His pants looked like they were hungry too, "I'm sorry sir, but I only offer my work to one person a night." She hoped this would drive him away but it didn't.

"Heh, not today baby." He then started to carry her to his room but was met with Gajeel, "Move it, I've got some serious business to attend to," he said while by passing the iron wizard.

"Huh, wait! I won't let you have fun to yourself. I want in."

"Whatever, just help me carry her. She's fighting."

The wizards carried the girl into the flame wizard's room and threw her onto the bed. She shrunk in fear as she glanced at the horny duo eyed her with lustful gazes.

The door to the room creaked open revealing Laxus who bore the usual bored expression he normally had, "What are you two losers up to?"

The girl thought this was her time to be saved, "Sir, please help me! I'm about to be raped."

Without hesitation, the lightning wizard turned around and locked the door behind him and then turned back to face the other people in the room, "Is she good with her mouth?"

The girl slowly stood up feeling a great amount of pain all over. She glanced back at two of the wizards that lay fast asleep on the bed on which the worst moment of her life occurred. The blonde one left after one round. She struggled to quietly put on her clothes and stumbled out of the room and bumped into an even older man. She felt like crying, "Please don't hurt me."

Gildarts didn't know if he was hallucinating or actually looking at a young girl with hickeys and bruises all over. Judging by the door she just stepped out of and how she struggled to stand, he knew what just transpired and didn't like it. He felt his blood rushing, "I swear I'm going to kill those idiots one day." He said and walked into the room and shortly after shouts of pain could be heard.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow, that was cruel," Happy frowned, "Good thing The Boss gave them what they deserved." The feline's glance was directly at Natsu and Gajeel who blushed in embarrassment while Laxus smirked as he had avoided getting beaten up.

"I had to pay for her medical fees. What gang ever does that?" Gildarts groaned while face-palming, "Anyway, Tailorz, I have something important to tell all of you so gather round," he then sat on his favourite chair has his gang members gathered round him, "Listen, I received a call from a guild master in Magnolia."

"What the hell does a guild want with us? Don't they know they aren't manly enough to associate with us?" Elfman said while adjusting his suit jacket.

"They aren't manly enough because there aren't many men there," the Crush wizard said while leaning back, "The guild that called was of Master Makarov from the Fairy Glitter guild. He said he needs help with a particularly hard mission. We should be there tomorrow."

"Woah, Fairy Glitter guild as in the guild filled with hot girls?" Natsu said with excitement, "Awesome, I'm totally getting laid soon."

"Of course that was on your mind," Gray commented from where he stood.

"I swear I'll shove my flames down your throat if that's what it'll take to shut you up?" the pinkette growled.

"Let's go bro," Gray said as he was about to face his rival but ended up getting knocked out by Pantherlily and Natsu soon followed.

"Sorry Boss, they weren't going to shut up," the Exceed apologized.

"That was actually a favour you did for all of us," Gildarts sighed, "Alright then. Tomorrow, we get to see some of best eye candy in Magnolia," he blushed.

"So it's okay when he thinks like that?" Natsu who had just woken up asked.

"GET BACK TO SLEEP NATSU!"

"Aye Boss!"  
 **I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Anyway, to those who don't yet get what's going on, The Tailorz are a gang of Wizards headed by Gildarts. They are like an individual dark guild in a way. I hope you're all okay with the slight adjustments I made to some characters' personalities. I'll try my best to keep them as in character as possible. Anyway, in the next chapter you'll meet the girls.**

 **Peace!**

P.S I love pervy Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo Readers, welcome back to another chapter of FAIRIEZ N TAILORZ, I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second chapter. Prepare to meet the Fairiez.**

"Ooh… fancy," Gajeel said as he and the rest of the gang stood at the gates of the Fairy Glitter guild hall. It looked like some huge hotel with white walls on the exterior. There was a fair amount of vegetation consisting of hedges designed in several shapes as well as a few trees. Above the gates were the words "FAIRY GLITTER" written in solid gold and the guild emblem rest below it.

Straightening out his collar and running a hand over his hair in an effort to straighten it, Gildarts turned to his group, "Now, I want to make it clear to all of you. Don't go about doing the crazy shit you always do in there."

"Why so worked out Boss? We're a gang that does whatever it wants whenever it wants," Natsu asked while putting his hands in his pocket, "considering the magic you have, you usually don't care whether or not we break stuff."

"Rumour has it, old Gildarts over here has a daughter in the guild," Laxus said with a smirk, "He's probably too embarrassed to let his kid have the first impression of him being a deadbeat let alone the leader of a gang of horny bachelors."

"Guess you really do take after the Boss, don'tcha Baby Daddy?" Gray teased Natsu who only shrugged.

"I still don't know which baby you all talk about," the pinkette said blankly.

"Anyway…" the leader diverted the topic, "Now, let's walk in."  
"So many girls," Natsu said while literally drooling.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure sat in the corner of the room and had her eyes fixed on the group.

"Cut it out Flame Boner, you're gonna make us look creepy," Gray said without admitting that he also liked what he saw.

"Yep, there you have it. Fiore's best eye candy," Gildarts said while glancing around, "I'll try and look for Master Makarov. You boys entertain yourselves in the meantime." With that, he was off; leaving his gang members free to roam.

"Later loser, I'm gonna see if I can hook up with that cute bar tender over there," Laxus said while leaving his group.

"Excuse me gentlemen, are you in need of a place to sit?" said feminine voice that startled the men. The voice belonged to a petite young woman with short whitish hair styled into a bob. She wore a flared, pink, short strapless dress that had a black belt around it as an accessory.

Noticing that she may have startled the young men before her, she quickly spoke, "S-Sorry for startling you. My name is Lisanna Strauss; a waitress around here. How can I help you?"

"You could help me alright," Gajeel licked his lips causing her to blush and as a result, he was hit on the head by Elfman, "What the heck man?"

"Hey Lisanna," Elfman said, embarrassed by his friend's action.

"Big Brother, I missed you!" she squealed while hugging him and surprising the other boys.

"I missed you too sis," he said as he patted her hair, "I think finding us a seat would be really manly."

"Still as manly as ever I see," she smiled before turning around, "come on, I'll lead you to a table."

Laxus made his way to the bar where a white haired beauty stood tending to some customers. 'She is totally my type. That black dress fits perfectly well on those curves of hers plus the cleavage is just so tempting. Keep it together Laxus, don't mess up like Salamander always does,' his thoughts flowed through his mind as he approached her.

"How may I help you, sir?" her sweet voice gave her the innocent appearance though why she tied up her hair in the front puzzled him.

"W-Well, you can help me get to know you better," he said while looking her up and down, "I'm Laxus, what's your name, baby?"

The maiden before him simply giggled at his flirting attempt, "You know, I'll admit that you're good looking but I think I'll enjoy having you guess what my name could be."

"I don't know, uh Michelle?" Laxus guessed to which she shook her head.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," she smirked before leaning closer to him from her side of the bar and whispered in his ear, "Maybe if you're right, I could give you a little reward."

What she said made his face gain a tint of pink. If the reward was what he thought it was, he wasn't going to give up, "Carla, Lucy, Wendy err Minerva?"

The rest of the Tailorz sat at a table as Lisanna began to take their orders to the bar but took a final glance at Natsu before walking off.

"Seems she has a thing for you Natsu," Happy said from his seat on the table.

"You think she won't mind company in her room?" Natsu asked with steam coming out of his nose.

"Would you quit thinking with your dick and more with your brain," Elfman spat from his seat, "Like I would let you lay your dirty hands on my little sister."

"Is that why you hit me on the head earlier? you're an over protective brother," Gajeel said while still rubbing the bump that had formed on his forehead from the large man's hit.

Before he could respond, a loud bang was heard and a group of men wearing ski masks walked into the building, "Everybody get down, this is a robbery!" one man yelled as screams erupted everywhere alarming the Tailorz.

"Let me deal with those losers, babe, I'll be back," Laxus said to the bar tender who didn't really look bothered at all.

He walked up to the group of men wearing a bored expression on his face and his hands in his pockets, "Okay bastards, which one of you am I pummelling first?"

"Nice, now I get to kick ass," Gray said as he and the rest of the gang walked up behind the Lightning Wizard.

"I was going to do this myself," Laxus said to the ice wizard who just smirked.

"Now that wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"Whatever."

The group of men charged at the gangsters who all looked hyped to fight.

Laxus still looked bored as a few men that attacked him only got electrocuted out cold without even touching him, "Pathetic waste of time."

"Iron Dragon… Roar!" Gajeel said as he sent some burglars flying into Elfman's transformed fist that slammed them to the ground crushing them in the process. "Super Manly Takedown!"

"How about a burglar popsicle?" Gray said as he encased the criminals in ice that ended up being smashed by Lily's sword knocking them out. "They'll be putting ice in more than just their drinks now."

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu said as he took out three of the remaining men and then turned to the two last one who stood shaking at the door, "Come on, I was just getting started."

"You punks just gonna stand there or are we gonna rumble?" Happy said as he hovered above the gang; trying his best to look as tough as possible which obviously failed though the men below him looked fierce.

"Let's get out of here man!" cried one as he bolted out with his friend following.

The guild went wild as they cheered for their saviours. Gildarts broke through the crowd and approached them.

"What happened here? We've just arrived and you're already breaking stuff?" he asked worriedly.

"Chill out Boss, we just took out a group off burglars and saved the babes," Salamander said with a smirk, "Did you find the Master?"

"Nope, I found his assistant though," Gildarts said.

"Where are they?" Gray asked while looking around together with the rest of the group.

"Right here," came a childlike voice. But the boys kept on looking for the source, "Down here!"

"Oh, it's a kid," Natsu said while bending to her height, "Sorry cutie, do you know where the Master's assistant is?" his question made everyone face-palm.

"Open your eyes, genius. The kid is the assistant!" Gray said causing the pinkette to make a sound of realization.

"Follow me," she said while walking off.

* * *

The group was led into an office with a pretty modern design. The young girl instructed all of them to sit and wait for the master on the couches.

"How long is this old geezer gonna take? I was working magic with the bartender but now here I am waiting for some old guy," Laxus complained from where he sat.

"That old guy is your grandfather," an elderly voice went, snapping their attention in the direction from which it came.

Their eyes fell on a short old man wearing a black suit with suspenders, "Greetings, Tailorz." He walked towards the group, "Welcome to Fairy Glitter."

"What sissy came up with that dumb name?" Elfman commented causing light chuckles to erupt from the rest of the group.

The old man maintained his welcoming face, "I am Makarov Dreyar; grandfather of this electric moron you see," he said while pointing at Laxus who rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind, get to the point," Gajeel barked causing Makarov's eyebrow to twitch and the other boys to chuckle.

"Boys are too rude for nothing, that's why most of my mages are female," the master commented before continuing, "Anyway, I invited you all so that I request your help in defeating an enemy. This enemy is extremely powerful and I believe that if you team up with some of my mages, you'll do a great job."

"Where are the girls already?" Natsu interrupted caused Makarov's face to go red with anger.

"Enough of this nonsense!" went an authoritative female voice, "We will not let you keep on disrespecting our master like that."

All heads turned in the direction of the voice and there stood the prettiest faces they had ever seen. Best dressed as well.

"Ah, I'm glad you could all make it in time," the master said in delight, "Gentlemen, I give you Fairy Glitter's strongest team… the Fairiez!" he said as everyone stared at the girls in front of them, "Ladies, introduce yourselves."

"Juvia Lockster is my name," said a pale-skinned blue haired girl wearing a short skin-tight blue dress, "I'm a water mage."

"You can just call me Levy," said a shorter blue-haired girl with a yellow hair ribbon wearing an orange long-sleeved knee-length dress with white edges, "I specialize in Solid Script Magic."

"Cana… Cana Alberone," said a brunette girl wearing a short sleeveless dress with a white lace throw over, "I'm… the… card specialist," she slurred visibly drunk. Gildarts started to stare at her.

"Mirajane Strauss," the white-haired maiden smiled warmly. Especially at Laxus at whom she winked. She wore a long body-fitting black dress, "I'm specialised in Take over magic.

"I'm Lucy Heartfelia," a blonde girl said. She wore a short tight blue dress with a white bow at the chest area, "I'm a celestial spirit mage with ten of the 12 Zodiac spirits."

"Carla is my name. I'm the exceed of the team and Wendy's partner." A white exceed said.

"Wendy Marvel," the kid from earlier said. She wore a green suit with a red scarf draped around her shoulders, I'm the Master's assistant and a Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Erza Scarlet," the scarlet-haired one said. She wore a white dress that was revealing at the top part and short enough for you to almost see her rear. She wore fishnets at her legs, "I am specialized in a lot of combat skills but my magic type is Requip. Also, I'm the leader of the Fariez."

"You must be the great Titania," Gildarts said while extending a hand, "Gildarts Clive; leader of the Tailorz."

"Nice to meet you. I'm aware of your intense power," she responded while shaking his hand and then turned to the other boys, "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Dragon Slayer," Laxus said while glancing at Mirajane who was still smiling at him, "I'm currently single."

"I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. Which one of you ladies am I taking home tonight?" he smirked at Levy who blushed lightly.

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray said while eyeing all the girls, "Master of Ice-Maker magic." He happened to have caught Juvia's attention judging by the hearts in her eyes.

"Elfman Strauss. I'm the manliest man you'll ever meet and I have Take over magic too and I'm Mira's little brother." The term little didn't sit well with everyone but Mira.

"I'm Happy Dragneel and this is my Exceed buddy Pantherlily," Happy said as both exceeds glanced at Carla who didn't seem amused.

Everyone glanced over at Natsu whose face was red and t seemed he had taken off his glasses to get a better view, "Ahem!" Gildarts said while snapping the boy out of his trance.

"O-Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel; Fire Dragon Slayer," the pinkette said while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, I got a little distracted there."

When the girls all to a look at Natsu, all but Erza turned away blushing in embarrassment, "How indecent," Carla said while covering Wendy's eyes.

"It seems we've excited you, Natsu," Erza said with an amused expression, "Would you mind putting that away, its distracting."

All the guys then looked at Natsu with Alarm and sweat-dropped at what they saw, "Dude, cover yourself up. That boner's making everyone uncomfortable," Gray alerted.

Taking a closer look at himself, Natsu saw exactly what they were talking about and went to hide himself behind the other guys, "Sorry."

"Great, now that you're acquainted with each other, I believe it's about time you knew about the mission," Makarov said to the group who all nodded in unison, "There has been a rise in the amount of black magic being used all over Fiore."

"Isn't it that black magic is everywhere these days?" Gildarts asked, "It doesn't seem like anything unusual."

"The situation at hand is no ordinary case of black magic. This magic isn't like anything ever recorded in Earth Land. Most have tried to relate it to the Black Wizard; Zeref but-'' Makarov was cut off by Natsu.

"Woah, hold on. Everyone who uses magic is called a wizard. Just because he's black doesn't mean you should point it out. Quit being racist," Natsu said causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Natsu I'm giving you 5 seconds to sit down, shut up and cover that shit up!" Gildarts said causing the pinkette to do exactly as he said.

"Mhm, back to topic," Makarov continued, "None of the magic trails back to Zeref."

"Then this means that someone must have probably created this magic using some sort of lacrima," Levy said while looking at a book.

"My mission is for all of you to find out about this new magic and work together to stop the creator," Makarov explained, "I trust that you will work together well."

"Master, this task doesn't seem all that difficult. The Fairiez could handle this on their own," Erza tried to convince but Makarov didn't give up.

"I believe all of you will be needed. These forces you'll face are nothing you know or are familiar with. That's why assembled a team of Fiore's strongest wizards. I trust that you alone could do this."

"Well… as a gang, we just can't provide our services for free," Gildarts said while rubbing his chin, "We'll need payment for when the job's done. Maybe we could get to spend a night with some of your lovely ladies." The crush wizard said while glancing at the Fairiez.

"Touch any of them and I'll surely punish your paedophilic butt," Makarov warned to which the other man raised his hands in surrender.

"I believe you should be off now. I'd try asking around town for any information for a start. Be gone now."

 **Hey readers, welcome back to another chapter of FAIRIEZ N TAILORZ. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it was a bit boring though, I'm trying to work on descriptive writing right now. If you've got anything you'd like to say, drop a review. Criticism is welcome. Anyway, this is the first fanfic where romance is one of the major genres, this is my first attempt. Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back all of you. I hope you all enjoyed the first two chapters of the story. Anyways the story continues.**

The following day, both the Fairies and the Tailorz stood in the centre of Magnolia's town. They had to plan on how they were going to do some research on the matter, "As Master Makarov said, we should consider talking to the residents of the town," Erza said while glancing around, "There's a chance we'll get a lead."

"Sounds like a good idea but I don't think most people would take a mob of people asking them questions," Gildarts responded, "Plus, the Tailorz have a pretty bad reputation around here. We could get arrested for past crimes."

"Then ditch the Yakuza looking outfits," Lucy said while examining the men, "at least we aren't wearing our work clothes."

"That's why it would be a good idea to split up," Levy spoke up , "If you change your outfits and we all split up into smaller groups and look like regular townies asking around. Since there are sixteen of us, we should go in groups of four."  
"If that's the case then I'll divide the teams," Titania said while looking at all the mages in front of her.

"Wait, who put you in charge?" Natsu challenged while getting all up in her face.

Erza simply smirked and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up before snarling, "Why don't you shut up and listen to orders, Lizard. The next time you stand up to me, you'll be sorry." Her words instilled fear in the younger mage who just nodded in surrender as she put him down, "Now, Listen to your teams."

"The first team will consist of Gajeel, Laxus, Levy and Mirajane," she said while pointing out each individual, "You shall take on the South of Magnolia." With that the said individuals walked off. She then turned to another group, "The second team will consist of, "Carla, Wendy, Happy and Pantherlily. Take on the East." The second team then took off, "The third team will consist of Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia who will be taking the North," The third team did as they were supposed to.

"That just leaves you, Elfman, Cana and I to take the West," Gildarts said while walking up to her.

"Let's just make sure we find out as much as we can."

Now all in casual outfits (Their anime outfits), Team 1 made their way through the crowd of people asking them about anything they might've seen recently, "Well… no. I haven't come into contact with anything weird," one man said to the group.

"I see… so everything's been normal lately?" Levy asked with a slight frown of disappointment.

"Actually, I found something in my yard last week," he said while reaching into his pocket, "It's some weird lacrima I dug up. You can have it if you want. I doubt it can be of any value at the hospital."

Levy took the object into her purse, "Thank you so much sir. We'll be off now. Come on guys."  
"You've got a nice ass," Gajeel complimented as they walked causing her to blush, "T-Thanks but. Why were you looking at my butt?" she asked but what he did next shocked her.

"Woah, it's really firm too," he said as he gave it a feel only to be slapped by the shorter female.

"H-How dare you… pervert?" she asked blushing madly, "you should be ashamed."

"Come on, it was a compliment," The dragon slayer defended, "I'll admit that it's way better to look at than your chest," his comment made her blush out of embarrassment, "Did I say something wrong?"

"What a loser. You can't even flirt right," Laxus said with arm around Mira's waist, "Now do you accept my offer?"

"We just met so it's too early to get any real action," Mira said while looking up at him, "I'd prefer we stayed on this level until we knew each other better."

"F-Fine," he huffed.

"It's fine Gajeel, I'm used to being told that," she said while holding her bag close to her chest.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter that much," Gajeel said while looking up, "I don't really care if your chest is flat. You're still really pretty." A blush was visible on his face though only Levy noticed.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," Wendy said politely before continuing, "do you know anything about weird magic being used?"

"Uh… nope," a boy about the same age as her replied, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it sir. We'll be off now," the young slayer said before walking away with Carla in her arms with Lily and Happy following close behind.

"Better not put anyone into panic with information," Carla said while looking up at her partner who nodded in agreement.

"You know Carla, I'm happy with this team up," Wendy said while stroking her fur, "I'm finally around other dragon slayers and hopefully I can learn stuff from them."  
"Well that's great that you're happy but I'm not sure you'd be safe around them on your own," Carla said while looking forward, "There's something about these boys that isn't safe for young girls. So don't get too familiar with them or they'll take advantage."

"You worry too much Carla," she giggled, "I'll be careful not to give them any opportunity," she said to which Carla smiled, "You care for me."

"So Carla, just so you know, I haven't been neutered yet," Happy said smugly.

"Filthy tomcat," Carla said while up turning her nose, "Like I would consider mating with you." She then examined him more, "When we said change into casual outfits, we didn't expect you to only wear a bag, have some decency."

"Sorry, the only clothes I have are my work ones so I don't have any clothes to wear," he said while looking at thee ground.

"Hah, it looks like someone failed to score a date," Lily chuckled from where he stood, "who in the world starts off by mentioning their mating status?"

"W-Well… stop laughing at me!" Happy said as he lunged at the larger Exceed who grabbed him and put him down, "It's not fair."

"Hey, what's that?" Wendy said as a dark figure passed her.

"Hold on, it could be dangerous," Lily said, "Move slowly."

The group slowly made their way into the alley in which the figure rushed into and saw t standing at the end of the alley hunched over.

"I'm feeling very sleepy right now," Wendy said as she yawned.

"Excuse me sir, we need to talk!" Lily shouted to the figure which only showed its teeth.

"I don't get it," Lucy said while furrowing her brows, "No one seems to know anything."

"It is quite strange," Gray said with his hands in his pockets, "Though, the old man did say something about it being an unusual unheard of magic so it shouldn't be something easy to find out about."

"I agree," Lucy said before looking behind her, "Could you tell your friend to quit staring at my butt. It's really creepy."

"Heh, I'd advise you to get used to this kind of attention," the ice wizard who was suddenly shirtless said, "He gets this way around pretty girls," he continued, "Be careful though, he has trouble keeping it in his pants. Isn't that right Baby Daddy?"

"Shut up, asshole! I'll burn you," Salamander threatened, "Besides, Juvia here seems to be having a fun time drooling over you," he said while looking at the love struck water mage.

"Don't worry my love. You look amazing," she said while walking up to him, "I want to walk with you." She then dragged him behind giving Natsu a chance to walk with the celestial mage.

"So Lucy, you from around here?" he asked with his hands resting on the back of his head.

"Well… yes I am," she responded.

"I see… what kind of guys are you into?"

"Anyone that feels special to me and isn't a total pervert," she said while side glancing at him

"Listen, how much for a night?" he asked only to get slapped across the face, "Ouch, that hurt."

"I am not a hooker!" Lucy said in embarrassment, "We just met and you're already acting like that."

"Come on, it was a question," the pinkette defended

"You're already screwing up with the ladies," Gray teased, "she's probably afraid of getting knocked up by your deadbeat ass."

"Stupid idiot," Natsu said before walking forward with his head lowered and hands in his pockets leaving everyone behind.

"How have his feelings been hurt so easily?" Lucy asked slightly worried.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine in a couple of minutes," Gray said with Juvia still hooked to him.

"Say, what's with calling him a Baby Daddy, did he knock someone up?" the blonde asked Gray.

"For two years now, a girl named Yukino from Sabertooth occasionally visits the hideout asking to see Natsu who is never around when she comes," the ice mage started, "we asked her why she needed him so bad and she said he got her pregnant so she needed to speak to him about it."

"Pregnant, how sure is she that it's his?"

"We asked her the same question continuously until we met the child ourselves," he explained, "Without a doubt that kid is his. They look so much alike its undeniable" he continued, "We don't know if he really doesn't know anything about it or if he is just avoiding the facts. I doubt it's a coincidence that he's always out when she comes over."

"I see… why exactly does she need to meet him though?"

"She says she wants the kid to have a father in its life and her boyfriend won't pass for the real deal," Gray responded.

Suddenly screams could be heard from nearby, "What is that thing!" went one voice. "Run away!"

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked in alarm.

"Sounds like trouble," Juvia who was caught off guard responded, "Wait, where's Natsu?" she asked noticing the pinkette's absence.

"Probably on his way there," Gray said before increasing his pace, "Let's go."

"This is getting us nowhere," Gildarts groaned as they ended up questioning a riddler.

"Nowhere is somewhere where there is nothing but it has potential to be somewhere," the old man responded.

"Those riddles are not manly," Elfman muttered, "Just spit it out already."

"Sorry sir but we are being serious," Erza said trying to get through to him, "do you know anything about strange magic?"

"Strange magic is something so unscientific like-" he started but was cut off by Elfman who knocked him out.

"You didn't have to go that far," Cana said from where she stood, "the old guy made some sense if you ask me."

"We must move forward now. We can't waste time." Erza said while resting the man on a softer surface, "Where to now?"

Suddenly, the sound of screams and shouting could be heard, "I suggest we head in the direction of the commotion. The magic power I can sense is quite intense.," Gildarts said while running in the direction of the noise with his group following.

The group arrived at the scene where there was chaos all over. People were running all over the place and several structures were destroyed. In short period of time, Natsu came crashing into a fruit stand.

"Natsu, what's going on?" the crush master asked.

"Some guy attacked Wendy and the exceeds during their search. They're badly injured," the dragon slayer said as he stood up, "I don't know why but this creep is making all of us feel weak."

"Dammit!" Gildarts exclaimed before turning to Erza, "Check on the injured. I'll deal with this guy," he said as he nodded and parted ways with Titania.

Erza rushed over to where Wendy and the Exceeds lay with Levy and Mira at their sides, "How bad is it?"

"They're unconscious and have strangely high fevers," Mirajane said as she examined Wendy, "That man is using strange magic."

Gildarts walked onto the battlefield filled with debris and dust everywhere. He glanced over and the other mages struggling to stand up to the hooded creature in front of them. He wasn't going to let it do anymore harm, "Hey, over here!" he shouted catching its attention.

The creature slowly made its way towards him with sharp teeth and catlike eyes the only visible facial features on it. Gildarts began to feel a wave of weakness wash over him, "What are you?" he asked to which only the hissing sounds in made were the response.

"Whatever you are, I won't let this continue. Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth…Empyrean!" he said as the force of his attack was only absorbed into the creature giving it ability to gain a larger physique, "What the heck! It didn't do anything."

"You like to take in magic huh? Take this…All Crush!" he said as his attack hit the creature allowing it to absorb more energy, "Shit!" he said as the creature lunged at him and let out a roar attack that hit the man and sent him flying into a wall.

"Boss! How could it hurt you? Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Natsu said as he was about to take off but was held back, "Why?"

"Natsu, I'm not going to let you get hurt by that monstrosity," Gildarts said while holding his shoulder, "You go rest, I'll take him down," he said to which the younger boy reluctantly agreed.

"Aye boss."

The crush wizard tried to lunge at the creature a little more but ended up getting beaten up brutally once more. Starting from burns to bruises, all were present. Gildarts found himself cornered as the creature prepared for another roar attack. As the attack was released a sword flew through the monster's neck thowing off its aim.

"Get up, he won't be down for long," Erza said while helping him up to his feet, "it's quite powerful."  
"Sure is," he said while dusting his cape, "Now, let's take this asshole down!"

The leaders started to square off with the beast as their combined powers would surely take it down.

The duo had been cornered by the creature again and it was trying to prepare another attack, "I've had it. Absolute Heaven!" he said as his fist lit up.

Erza and simultaneously launched a sword at the creature at the same time as the crush attack leading Gildarts into punching the sword with his attack and hence increasing its speed and power encasing it in a bright light, "Fairy's Might!" they both shouted in unison as the blade pierced the creature destroying it instantly leaving only its robe.

"A unison raid. That's what it took," Gildarts said while looking at his fist.

"Have you ever seen lacrima like these?" Erza said while holding some that she removed from the creature's robe.

"No I haven't though its giving out a weakening effect," the Tailor said while taking a closer look.

"We'll take a better look at this at the lab. We should get going," Titania said while handing them over to Gildarts, "My armour doesn't have any pockets so keep them in yours."

"Um okay," he said as they walked over to the other team mates who were all by a booth with Wendy and the Exceeds still unconscious.

"That Unison raid was the coolest shit ever!" Natsu said while running up to the leaders, "By the way, do you guys know what that thing was?"

"Not a clue," Erza confessed before turning to Levy, "Levy, are you able to examine these lacrima more at the labs?"

"Uh sure," she agreed.

"Alright team, let's head back."

 **Hey readers. Thanks for reading so far, I appeaciate it. I really hope you're enjoying this and reviews are welcome. Anyways, see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone. I appreciate you reading this little thing I'm writing. Anyways, thanks so much to the two who followed the story, it's a great feeling. I'll make sure to include your names later.**

 **This chapter will give us a look at the backgrounds of the characters in the story and the origins of one of the two teams. Enjoy.**

"So… Levy," Gajeel started, causing the bookworm to look up at him.

"Yes Gajeel?" her eyes met his.

"So… like what's your last name?" he started, "You only said your first name in your introduction."  
"O-Oh, it's McGarden," she said, "I'm Levy McGarden."

Gajeel sighed before looking her up and down, "How old are you?" he asked while holding onto Levy's hand and massaged her palm with his thumb.

The current situation made Levy's face get a tint of pink. 'Seventeen. Why?"

Gajeel only pulled her close to his body and smirked, "I just wanted to know if you were old enough for me. I don't wanna end up banging some kid."

Levy didn't know which emotion was stronger; the irritation building up in her mind due to the invasion of privacy or the butterflies fluttering around her stomach. Both were pretty strong leaving her indecisive and staring into Gajeel's eyes.

The moment however was interrupted, "Um Levy?" Wendy's voice went; snapping the teen out of her daze.

"Yes, Wendy?" she responded while leaving the dragon slayer's grip with a bit of a struggle.

"Miss Erza and Mr. Gildarts need you in the lab," she said to which the script mage instantly took off towards the labs. She then turned to Gajeel who looked really disappointed, "Sorry."

"So Lucy," Natsu started while walking up to her, "Tell me about yourself. Do you like to wrestle, eat, drink or smoke?"

The blonde shook her head, "The only sensible thing you mentioned was drinking which I do moderately," she replied before looking at Natsu's outfit closely, "Nice scarf, where'd you get it?"

"Huh, this old thing? my dad gave it to me before he left," he explained, "he was a great guy and I still need to find him though."

"If your dad just walked out on you, why do you still care about him? Shouldn't you be upset or something?" she asked while playing with her key pouch.

"He wasn't some jerk or anything, he just left probably for a good cause," he explained, "I just wanna show him how strong I've become."

"I see," she sighed but noticed Natsu leaning in staring at her face, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with your face?" he asked curiously alarming Lucy.

"W-What is it? Is it off?" she said while panicking but noticed that the pinkette was staring intently at her… chest, "Pervert!" she shouted after smacking him. She could hear deep laughter coming from across the room.

"What a runt?" Laxus commented before looking down at Mira, "You know Mira, when Natsu got his first boner, it was at the playground while he was trying to drag some girl into playing with him but when she saw it she kneed him in the dick so hard he hit higher notes than a flute. He was made fun of for a while," he laughed but Mira only giggled.

"How embarrassing. If only someone told him about that stuff earlier," she said.

"Say uh Mira," he said causing her to look up at him, "what kind of guys are you into?"

"Let see… I'm into family guys. The ones that are able to help look after the household together with me," she explained while blushing.

"I, uh… see," Laxus knew he wasn't that type of guy but he wasn't going to lose her so easily, "You know, I taught Natsu how to use a toilet. Messy little troublemaker," he said while she looked up at him with interest 'nailed it!'

"Ooh that sounds interesting. Tell me more?"

"I could show you more if you want," Juvia said while biting her lip looking at Gray seductively.

"Listen, please put your clothes on Juvia I don't want to be accused of forcing you or anything," Gray said while looking away blushing, "I don't want to hurt you." he was really close to jumping on her.

Levy walked into the laboratory and found Erza examining some lacrima with Gildarts standing right behind her. she looked exhausted, "Um Erza, you called?"

Erza slowly stood from her position and yawned, "Glad you could make it. I need you to examine these lacrima for me," she pointed at the objects, "I've tried to compare them to all other lacrima but there's no match. Maybe you could have better luck."

Levy nodded and took Erza's previous position, "You go rest big sis, I'll take it from here."

Erza walked over and slumped onto a couch and groaned in exhaustion. She felt another body join her on the couch, "Say Gildarts, we need to get to know each other a little better, "she said while looking at him, "Tell me about how the Tailorz came to be. How did you meet the boys?"

"Hm uh okay. where to start?" he thought before it clicked.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Listen, I know you may not think it's a good idea but take him with you," Makarov said to Gildarts who was in his twenties.

"I mean, I've never raised a kid in my life and you want me to take your grandson," he said while looking over to where a small boy played with some toys.

"I need you to raise him into a powerful mage for me," the old man explained, "If I could I would raise him here but I don't want contact between him and his father plus this is a girls' only guild."

"But Makarov," the crush wizard started.

"It's the least you could do considering we decided to keep Cana for you," Makarov said causing Gildarts to sigh in defeat.

"Fine I'll do it," he said while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Great, I trust that you will do fine," the giant said before turning to the child, "Laxus, come here boy!"

Laxus rose to his feet and happily jogged up to his grandfather, "Watcha need gramps?"

"Laxus, meet Gildarts," he introduced as the child waved to the older man who waved back.

"Hey there buddy."

"Laxus, you will be going to live with Gildarts," Makarov said while the boy shook his head fiercely.

"Why?" he asked, "I don't wanna go."

Makarov held Laxus' shoulders in both his hands, "He will turn you into a very powerful wizard almost as strong as me. Maybe even stronger," he tried to entice but failed as he shook his head even more.

"I don't wanna. You won't make me," he started, "Why do you want to get rid of me?"

"It's not like that Laxus. I just want the best for you."

Gildarts scratched the back of his neck, "Makarov, look at him. He doesn't want to come. Don't force him," he said as he watched the child start to cry.

"Gildarts, I know what's best for him so just take him," Makarov said as the child cried even louder, "This will be best."

Gildarts looked at the old man holding the crying boy. He hated to make kids cry but he just had to. Gathering all the courage he could, he bent over and picked up the child who started to fight back hysterically, "Let me go!" the crush wizard put him over his shoulder and was able to take in the kicks and punches he received continuously.

"You should get going, I have work to do," Makarov said before turning away. The pain he felt nearly brought him to tears, "Just look after him well." With that he walked away.

Gildarts made his way towards the door with the kid still fighting back over his shoulder. He had never raised a kid before. This was going to be hard. 'Now I have to make ends meet for two people' he thought as he walked.

By the time he reached his house, Laxus had fallen asleep probably due to exhaustion from all the fighting. He opened the doors to the building and stepped into the man cave. He walked into his bedroom and rested Laxus onto his bed and after he removed the boy's shoes and let him lay comfortably on the bed. He watches as the boy stirred about before settling.

Sighing, he walked downstairs and slumped onto the couch and turned on the LacrimaVision. He was going to raise a kid, how exhausting. He slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, he was woken up by the sound of a large crash. Blinking rapidly and looking around, he noticed Laxus on the ground nursing his head. Next to him was an empty beer can. He probably tripped over it. Guess he hadn't child proofed his house not like he was expecting a kid.

He rose to his feet and approached the boy. He knelt before the child, "You need anything buddy?" he asked but the child only ignored him and stared at the ground. this was going to be harder than Gildarts thought. He wanted to help but the kid didn't say a word. It's not like he could read minds or anything.

Suddenly, a low grumble could be heard from the boy's stomach. He was hungry, "Alright, make yourself comfy while I fix you breakfast," Gildarts said before walking into the kitchen.

Laxus took this as his chance to go back so he made his way to the door and was met with thick forest once he stepped outside. He bolted right into the forest hoping he would somehow make it back to his grandfather.

Gildarts set the meal on the kitchen table and went out to call Laxus, "Laxus! Breakfast's ready!" the boy was nowhere to be seen. A wave of panic surged through his spine when he saw the door wide open, "Shit!" he rushed outside the house hoping to find the boy.

Rushing through the woodlands, Gildarts pushed away any obstruction in his path. He wasn't going to lose the child so soon, "Laxus, where are you?!" his panic increased when he heard the child's scream. He quickly took off in the direction of the voice.

He walked into the scene of Laxus being lifted from the ground by a forest Vulcan. The little Dreyar was bawling his eyes out as the creature laughed at him, "Looks like I'm having a kid for breakfast."

Gildarts unleashed some of his crush force on the creature turning it into smaller versions of itself. Gildarts caught Laxus before he hit the ground. the child buried his face in the older mage's chest, "How about you have some breakfast?" Gildarts asked to which the child nodded.

Days went by as Laxus opened up to his new guardian. The pair began to grow to be very close and eventually Laxus began his training in Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. It wasn't easy to teach nor was it cheap as Gildarts had to start buying new books.

He eventually began to take Laxus on jobs with him and started to bring home other boys with them. He met Gajeel in a scrapyard while chasing some bandits. The boy tried to chomp on the crush mage's belt buckle. He eventually followed them home.

He met Gray crying in outside a destroyed village. He asked the child what was wrong and the child cried about losing his master and asked him if he knew how to reverse the spell; Iced Shell but the older mage was unaware of how but insisted that Gray came with him to search better.

Later on, Gildarts heard a knock at his door and came face to face with little Elfman. The timid child asked him if he could train him to be strong for his sisters to which he agreed. He was grateful for the fact that the newcomer proved useful in the kitchen. Less work for him.

Finally, he remembered walking back home from a job that involved robbing a treasure hunting guild and came face to face with little Natsu, "G-Give me all your food!" the child demanded, "Or I'll burn you."

Gildarts only chuckled, "Is that so? Bring it on."

Natsu tried to hit the older mage with a fire attack but it only proved worthless as only smoke came. The little boy stared at the ground in shame as his tummy rumbled.

The older mage examined the child even more. The boy was quite thin and didn't even have a pair of shoes on. Heck he didn't even look like he ever bathed. Gildarts knelt before him, "Listen little guy. I can get you lots of food if you come with me."

The child quickly agreed and hopped onto the older man's shoulders.

He brought little Natsu home but there were mixed reactions to it. Gray was annoyed by the fact that Natsu kept on picking fights with him, Gajeel wanted to beat him up, Elfman was afraid of the loud boy and Laxus only ignored him.

When the boys finally grew older and more powerful, he decided to call them a gang. The name Tailorz came about because of how they never lost track of who they were tailing (A/N: weak, I know).

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's pretty much it," Gildarts explained, "Now, how about you?"

Before Erza could start, Levy's voice called out to her, "You might want to see this," Levy said from where she examined the lacrima.

"What is it?" Erza asked while looking down at the script wizard.

Levy yawned before starting, "I examined the lacrima and it turned out to be a match with a lacrima I received in town," she started, "I compared them to other lacrima and it turns out it isn't a common one. It's actually an engineered lacrima."

"You mean it wasn't an extract but a creation?" Gildarts asked the younger mage, "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure how just yet but we need to do more research," Levy explained while rubbing her eyes, "the one thing I've learnt about it is that it drains energy."

"I have an idea." Erza said while catching their attention, "In the evenings, several people from all over Fiore visit Fairy Glitter to get a chance to interact with the many hosts."

"What're you implying?" Gildarts asked.

"I suggest we do a little spying. The Fairiez will pay attention to the guests they are hosting while you boys position yourselves strategically," the knight explained, "All of us should be equipped with sensors that can detect the frequencies emitted by the strange lacrima. If we find anyone suspicious we tail them. We should have a way of communicating though."

"I could ask Cana to hook us up with her communication cards. We could use those," Levy said while placing the lacrima away.

"Alrighty then, operation: L.S is a go," Titania declared as Levy left the room to prepare.

"Say um Erza?"

"What is it Gildarts?"

"Tell me about Cana."

 **Hello readers. Thanks for reading this so far. I hope enjoyed some of our characters' interactions as well as the Tailorz backstory. Please dip some reviews I'd be very grateful to hear your opinions. Anyway, toodaloo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back readers. I'm glad you're all reading the story and are ready to have more. Thank you for the follows and review I got. It's very encouraging to now people like this. Anyways enjoy.**

The evening arrived as the Fairiez and the Tailorz stood outside the Fairy Glitter guild hall. They all donned their work outfits and were ready to get into some action, "Okay, remember the plan. Pay attention to everyone and everything around you. investigate anything suspicious," Erza said before turning to the door, "Let's move."

The Fairiez soon took to work as hosts while the Tailorz carefully positioned themselves.

"Why don't you be my host babe?" Laxus asked Mira who stood behind the bar.

"Sorry Laxus, I'm on bar duty. Maybe another time," Mira explained before suggesting, "There are lots of other hosts, why don't you meet them?"

"I prefer you to any girl."  
"Why don't you keep me company then?"

"Sounds great."

"Wow Mr. Parker, your salary keeps on increasing," Levy said to an adult man wearing a suit.

"You see, all it takes is patience and hard work kid," he responded, "Say, when are you quitting the magic business and coming into the real business? I'd love to mentor you."  
"Ha, Mr. Parker, it's gonna be a while until magic starts to bore me," Levy said before changing the topic, "Last time I checked, today is you and your wife's anniversary. Why isn't she with you?"

"Yo Lucy! Come over here," someone called as Lucy walked. Following the direction from which the voice came, her eyes landed on Natsu who sat alone at one of the tables.

The blonde walked over to the pinkette, "What is it?"

"I need you to be my host," he grinned while looking her up and down, "Come take a seat. My lap's empty."

"I'd rather sit on the chair thank you," Lucy said while joining him at the table.

"How'd you get into Fairy Glitter anyway? Aren't you the daughter of a business man? Heartfelia's a big name," Natsu started while looking at Lucy with curiosity.

"You see, my father was always busy and barely had time for me after my mom died. I always felt lonely and would play around with my celestial keys. My interest for magic grew and I needed to get out and do more so I ran away and met Levy who led me back here."

"I see," Natsu said before placing his fingers on his chin, "You're happy here?"

"Definitely, I feel like I have a family here and I love the other Fairiez who are all like sisters to me," Lucy explained with a smile on her face.

Natsu glanced over and noticed the smile before speaking, "I can tell by the look on your face that it's true," he said while removing his glasses, "It's great to have people you can count on. Plus, you should smile around me more often, it's cute."

Lucy blushed at the compliment before speaking, "Thanks. When you're not being a pervert, I think you're a really nice guy," Lucy complimented and noticed that he had returned the smile, "I've been meaning to ask, what's up with this whole baby daddy business Gray talks about?"

Natsu sighed before putting his glasses back on, "I really don't know what you're talking about. Could we please change the topic?" he had gotten cold all of a sudden.

Before Lucy could speak, a sudden wave of strange magic energy went detected by the both of them, "Did you feel that?"

"So you're my old man huh?" Cana slurred as she spoke to her father, "That's nice."

"Y-Yeah, I'm glad you think so," Gildarts said while trying to keep his drunk daughter from falling over. He then led her off the dance floor and onto a couch, "I'll be back. I just need to take a wiz," he said as the teen nodded in response.

He made his way through the drunken crowd and eventually bumped into someone, "Hey punk, watch where you're going," Macao said before realizing who he had just bumped into, "O-Oh Gildarts sorry about that man," he nervously said while patting the mage's shoulder.

Visibly pissed, Gildarts swatted Macao's hand off his shoulder, "My boys go easy on you because you said you didn't have any money on you because you spent all of it on your sick kid yet here you are getting wild," he exposed, "Explain yourself."

"Listen Gildarts, I just got paid so I decided celebrate a little. I was gonna pay you," he said.

"Bullshit! If I don't get the money soon, you're really gonna need the money to help your kid by the time my boys are done," he threatened before leaving the frightened man.

He then yawned, "Strange, I feel sleepy all of a sudden."

"Your Flame Empress Armor will forever be my favourite," a young man said to Erza.

"Is that so?" Erza said while requipping into her Robe of Yuen, "I believe these robes capture the true essence of my beauty and allow me to show my real strength that isn't masked by the armour."  
"Oh my gosh! Strong women are so cool!" The man responded while jolting down notes.

"Thank you acknowledging that Jason," she responded before changing back into her dress. She then noticed a strange man walk past her. He emitted a strange energy that sent her sensor off, "Sorry Jason, I need to go."

"Wow Gray, you really know how to make a woman feel special," Juvia exclaimed while blushing madly.

"I just asked you to clean your mouth up. You're drooling," The ice mage said while holding out a napkin.

"You'll clean me up won't you?"

"Whatever."

"You can't get in dressed like that," Gajeel said to a dirty man, "You smell like shit."

"Get lost man! These are my best clothes," the man responded while trying to push Gajeel back.

"Elfman, get this crackhead away from here," The dragon slayer called to his partner in door bouncing who approached the man.

"A real man doesn't come to a club dressed like a trash can. Get lost!" He said while throwing him away.

"So far there's nothing strange," Elfman said while dusting his coat.

"I wanna talk to McGarden," Gajeel sighed.

"So Elfman is really younger than you?" Laxus asked while sipping some of his booze.

"Mhm, he's such a big baby on the inside," Mira said, "I wonder if he's still afraid of the dark?"

"He sure is," the blonde responded, "He sometimes sneaks into my room at night. So annoying."

"I think it's cute," Mira said, "I'm glad he's got a big brother figure."

"Yeah, w-we're super tight," Laxus lied hoping to win her affection.

"Sorry to interrupt," came Wendy's little voice.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mira asked.

"I wanted to ask Mr. Dreyar something," she said while looking at the ground nervously when she noticed Laxus looking at her.

"What is it kid?" He asked the child who still looked nervous.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer and I know that you're one too," she said with a bit of confidence but lost it when she noticed the bored expression on his face.

"She's shy how cute," Mira said as she smiled warmly, "If you're gonna ask him something, you better talk. You won't get anywhere while quiet."

Mustering up some courage and taking in a deep breath, "I would like you to be my teacher as a dragon slayer. I may have training from the other Fairiez but that won't substitute for the real deal," she said while talking quickly, "Would you take me under your wing?"(pun not intended)

Laxus was slow to respond and kept his facial expression, "Well I don't know if I could. It's been a while since I've trained anyone and it seems like a lot of work…" Laxus started but noticed Wendy's face start to fall, "I'll think about it."

The girl the smiled and hugged the older male, "Thank you so much big bro!"

"Uh you're welcome," he responded as the girl then walked off.

"Aw, how sweet. She's looking at you as brother now," Mira said.

"So mom was killed during an invasion?" Cana, who was now sober, asked.

"Yeah, I was only able to save you from the wreckage. I wanted to help her but it was too late," Gildarts said, "I wasn't going to be able to raise you well so I took you to Fairy Glitter."

"Why didn't you let Master tell me about you?"

"I didn't want you to waste your time searching for me. I wanted you to live your life."

"So you failed to take up raising me but you managed to raise five other kids?" Cana asked with a bit annoyance in her tone.

"I Don't have much to say about that," Gildarts muttered while looking at the floor.

"Hey Cana," Macao said while standing at the table ignoring Gildarts' glare, "Wanna ditch the geezer and grab a drink?"

"Easy there, buddy, that's my old man you're talking to," Cana said while putting here beer down, "don't insult him until I'm done with him."

"Ha, don't protect this punk," Macao said while pouring the beer onto Gildarts who quickly stood up in response.

"When did you get so confident?" Gildarts asked while shoving Macao back, "Leave my daughter alone."

Macao simply smirked and shoved Gildarts back with so much force that he actually slid back, "Stay away or I'll kill you," Macao threatened while his magic energy became visible surrounding his body.

"That power, where did you get that power Macao," Gildarts said as Cana stood next to him, "It's the same kind that was emitted by that creature."

"I was tired of being tormented by your boys and I couldn't do anything about it. That's when I ran into the LIC and I received so much power I wasn't afraid to do anything. Now I'm going to pay you back for all the torment," he said while his hands lit on purple flames.

Gildarts lunged for Macao with a punch but the latter dodged and countered with a flaming punch to the jaw, "Looks like I'm faster now."

Macao then lunged forward and shoved Gildarts to the ground punching him continuously but stopped when the crush wizard threw him to the roof and slammed him to the ground upon his descent. The slam was so intense that everyone on the dance floor noticed and had begun to leave, "Cana, make sure everyone's safe."

The teen nodded and walked away in order to control the guests.

"Back off Gildarts, I'll kill you!" Macao said while launching flames at the crush wizard who narrowly avoided them and lunged at the purple flame wizard instantaneously smashing him through a wall and into the next room where Erza stood confronting a masked man.

"What's going on?" Erza asked.

"This guy has the same power as that creature we fought," Gildarts explained as Macao rose to his feet.

In all the commotion, the man Erza was interrogating suddenly vanished, "What on earth land? where did he go?"

"I could use some help getting rid of him," Gildarts said while blocking an attack sent by Macao.

Erza transformed into her Heart Kreuz Armour and held a sword in her hands, "You are outnumbered. Surrender and allow us to bring you in for questioning," she ordered.

Macao felt intimidated as he looked between Erza and Gildarts. The Great Titania wasn't a force to be reckoned with and Gildarts Clive wasn't even using his full strength. He had to retreat and with that, he vanished.

"What happened?" Erza asked while putting her sword down.

"That man is using the same magic as the creature. He was never this strong," Gildarts explained, "What was with the guy you were talking to?"

"He said he was an agent for some group known as the LIC," Erza explained while holding up a card, "He said he was doing some testing on a particular subject. He was silent after that. Strangely, he also emitted the same kind of energy."

"I think we should carry out an investigation," Gildarts said while leading against a table.

"I will get everyone else. Go to the labs."

Macao stormed into his house where Romeo sat at the table looking at some books, "Hey dad, what's up."

"Don't worry about it son," he said as he walked into his room.

"Stupid Gildarts thinks he can show me up like that. I swear he'll be dead the next time we meet," he said while slumping onto his bed.

He closed his eyes and started to let himself drift to sleep. He then heard the floor creak as though a weight had been pressed on it and heard footsteps coming towards his bed. He opened his eyes and was met by a masked figure looming over his sleeping body.

"Who are you?"

 **Hey readers, thanks so much for reading. This is the ending of the chapter and I appreciate you going this far. My long hiatus is approaching and I want to leave you all with stuff to read while 'm gone. Anyways, reviews are welcome always.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers. Hope you're all doing great. Welcome to another chapter of FNT. I hope you're all enjoying. Cause I am too. Anyways…**

 **Enjoy!**

"LIC, what is that?" Levy asked while going through several files, "There's nothing about it on here."

"Whatever it is, is sure is causing a lot of trouble," Gildarts responded while groaning, "I wonder how someone like Macao got access to such power."

The door to the lab slid open revealing Mira wearing Laxus' jacket draped over her shoulders, "Good evening."

"Mira, it's late. What are you doing out here," Erza asked the She-Devil.

"I was out on the roof but it got too cold out and I decided to come in," she responded, "What's the latest?"

"The strange magic seems to be linked with a group called the LIC," Erza said while looking through a stack of files.

"We need to do more research on it, but how" Gildarts asked.

"Gildarts, you said you knew the man who attacked you earlier this evening correct?" Levy started as the older man nodded in response, "I assume you know where he lives?" her question was responded to by another nod, "We need to send in spies to his location. We could uncover more information about the matter if we do some eavesdropping."

"That sounds like a great idea though risky," Mirajane said, "But who would be willing to do that?"

"I know the best people to do it."

* * *

"I don't wanna eat my vegetables," Wendy muttered in her sleep as she turned. the moon shone brightly into her room as she soundly slept next to her exceed partner. However, she was unaware of the dark figure looming over her as she slept. Its sharp canines revealed as it grinned wildly.

It walked over to the side of the bed and slowly removed her covers and slipped its arms under her sleeping body; lifting her bridal style.

'So cold, why is it so cold?' Wendy thought as she noticed the change in environment though her eyes were still closed, 'this isn't my bed' the surface beneath her felt like hard concrete instead of soft sheets, 'Where am I?'

Her eyes shot open and darted all around her. It took a while for her to calm down when she realised she was on the roof at night, "How did I get here?" she asked herself before deciding to walk further on the roof until she Natsu and Gajeel sparring near the roof's edge. They looked cool, "Wow."

"I'm glad you're awake," a deep voice startled her from behind, "Laxus, what are you doing here and do you know why I'm on the roof?"

"I had Natsu take you from your room so that we could get started on some training," Laxus said before rolling his eyes, "He took much longer than expected."

"I had to make some stops before I got to her!" Natsu yelled from his position.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Which one is her room?" Natsu asked himself as he scratched his head and walked into a room where he found Cana who was probably passed out from all the drinking. He looked to the side of her bed and noticed her discarded clothes, "Sleeping in the nude huh, now there's a fire in my pants," he whispered as steam seeped through his nostrils.

"Dammit it's too hot," Cana muttered before throwing off her sheets completely exposing her body.

"A squeeze wouldn't hurt right?" Natsu asked himself as his hand reached forward but froze in place when he knocked over a vase at her bedside and it wasn't with his hands, "Get back to sleep!" he said while panicking as Cana started to stir.

"What the?" she started while opening her eyes and noticing Natsu with his hand towards her, "Pervert! Get the heck out!" she yelled while kneeing him in the nether regions and kicking him out."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"I haven't felt so much pain in a long time but it was worth it," he said while blushing.

"Away from the awkward conversation," Laxus started, "I brought you up here to train you."

"I'm ready sensei," Wendy said with eagerness.

"The first test will examine your senses. I have hidden five objects on the roof. Identify them with your nose," Laxus ordered with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"By smell?" she asked as the older males simply maintained silence. She was going to do it if she needed to progress.

Closing her eyes, Wendy took in the several scents around her. So many sent signals to her brain. She picked out several objects but was finally able to pin point five, "The first one is a bottle of bad cologne," she said while sniffing, "others are a bottle of water, a pair of shoes, Tequila and… Miss Mirajane's scarf" Wendy said as she opened her eyes, "How'd I do?"

"When did you get the bar tender's scarf?" Gajeel asked the lightning mage.

"N-None of your damn business," Laxus blushed before speaking, "Your performance was impressive for a youngster Wendy," He said while now crossing his arms, "I had Natsu place music lacrima in five different locations in the building. Identify them."

This was going to be a little difficult considering she was normally exposed to the loud music in the club and this somewhat clouded her ability to distinguish sounds. Still, she couldn't give up. Closing her eyes once more she began to distinguish the sounds from each other.

"There are speakers in the kitchen, lounge, pool, Cana's bedroom and the… lab?" She asked hoping she was right.

"That is… correct. All five of them," Laxus admitted as Natsu grabbed Wendy and spun her.

"Great work kid. You really are a dragon slayer!" Natsu congratulated.

* * *

"Wendy, did you leave the window open again?" Carla asked as she looked around the room but realised her partner was absent and went into panic mode.

"Wendy where are you?" Carla asked as she flew through the halls of the large building. She was going to find her best friend whether she like it or not.

Panting heavily as she had checked every floor, Carla rested against a door and that's when she heard it.

"Ow it hurts. Please stop!" Wendy's voice came from the other side but she could hear two other voices that belonged to males.

"Cut it out. She'll draw too much attention!" one voice said.

"Come on man, just say you want a turn when I'm done," another responded.

"Those miscreants!" Carla said before pushing the door open and dashed straight for Natsu who had his hands on Wendy. She bashed him in the groin dropping him to his knees and then decided to beat him in the head.

"Carla stop!" Wendy said from where she stood; unharmed.

The exceed rushed over to her friend and began to check her, "Did he make you undress? Tell me if he touched you."

"Calm down Carla. I wasn't being assaulted. Natsu was just tickling me."

"But you said it hurt?"

"I was laughing too hard. Otherwise I'm safe," she explained to Carla who blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh in that case," she said before turning to the fire mage, "I'm sorry for causing you injury, Natsu."

"N-Not a problem," he said while massaging himself to ease the pain, "I wouldn't touch her wrongly. She's like a little sister to me."

"Alright then. Wendy, Natsu get into position!" Laxus barked as the younger mages did as they were told.

"Since you're a Shy Dragon Slayer, your air breath should be able take out fires," Laxus said, "Natsu, engulf yourself in flames!"

"Aye sir!" he responded as his body was now covered in flames.

"Put out Natsu's fire!"

Wendy nodded and readied herself. Inhaling a large amount of air, "Sky Dragon… Roar!"

Gusts of wind burst towards Natsu whose flames remained burning brightly and furiously, "You've gotta try harder than that Wendy." This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Two figures moved through the shadows as they searched for a particular house. Soon enough, their targeted location was found.

"Is this where the old fart lives? Pathetic," Gray commented before pulling out a communicator, "Yo Levy, what exactly are we supposed to do.?"

"You're supposed to do some snooping around his house. Find out more information about his affiliation with the LIC," Levy's voice responded.

Gray put the communicator in his pocket and looked at Mirajane who was looking around, "I'm cool with spying but I didn't intend to end up babysitting the bartender."

"Let's go inside, I picked the lock," Mira called out to him.

Through the dark house, the ice wizard followed closely behind the take-over mage. She looked really nice in the jumpsuit she wore. Really attractive too.

"I'd appreciate it if you quit checking me out and took a look at this," Mira said while flashing a light lacrima at a brochure.

"What's it say?" Gray asked.

"If you are reading this, then you have been chosen to participate in the Lacrima Implantation Community's trial runs. You will receive a parcel containing the lacrima and you should follow the instructions that come with it for implantation. You will be regularly monitored by one of our employees," she said as the important message on the brochure ended.

"Interesting. We should take it back for further analysis," Gray suggested as Mira stuffed it in his pocket.

"Take a look at this," Mira said while holding an empty test tube, "I found this inside a box. This must be where the lacrima was kept." She then stuffed the items inside Gray's pocket.

"Why is all this stuff going in my pockets?" he asked.

"Because my outfit doesn't have pockets," Mira responded while looking at him, "You know, you seem like a really mature guy."

"What the-" Gray started but was cut off by the sound of voices on the other side of the wall, "Did you hear that?"

The pair placed their ears against the wall and began to make out what they could hear.

"Who are you?" Macao asked the figure that stood in front of him.

"My identity is classified but I shall inform you of my purpose," the being said while looking at Macao.

"What do you want? I swear I'll kill you!" he said while summoning flames in his hands.

"I am an agent from the LIC. I'm responsible for monitoring your progress as a test subject and I believe you have failed as you were nearly bested by a regular mage," the figure said.

"S-So what, I was outnumbered. I would've killed him if it was one on one," Macao defended.

The mask on the creature's face changed its expression from a neutral one to an angry one, "If it was a success, you would've killed him in one hit but you failed and the consequence for failure is death. We don't want you spreading any delicate information about the organisation."

"Death huh, unless it's yours, the consequences won't come to pass," Macao said while launching an attack at the figure but ended up face first against the wall.

"Your advances will be worthless. Surrender now or die," it ordered.

"I thought I was gonna die anyway," Macao said while shooting purple flame balls at the figure who easily dodged them and absorbed their power.

"Now let me show you what I can do," it said as Macao suddenly felt himself being electrocuted painfully, "I'm not only withdrawing the lacrima from your body, I'm also draining your life force."

"Kyaah!" Macao yelled in pain as he felt his body melt.

"Dad, what's going on… who are you?" Romeo asked as he encountered Gray and Mira outside his father's room.

Mira quickly sprang into action and knocked the child unconscious, "I'm sorry but I can't let you blow our cover. We need to attack the person hurting your father by surprise."

"W-Wait, we're going in there?" Gray asked as he never really liked Macao in the first place and wasn't willing to risk his own life.

"We have to save him. It's the right thing to do," Mira said while resting Romeo against a wall.

"I'm a gangster, I don't care about the right thing," Gray said while crossing his arms, "I say we just bolt with the data and get out."

"If you're not going to help him then fine by me. I'm a guild wizard pledged to help those that are weak," Mira said while walking into the room leaving Gray outside.

"Process nearing completion," the figure said as Macao lay on the ground no longer able to yell as he was too weak, "Ninety-seven percent, ninety-eight, ninety-ni-" it was cut off when it was hit by a blast of energy from Mira who was donning her Satan Soul.

"Enough of this nonsense. Leave him alone and face me!" she ordered with her voice altered.

"Another pathetic mage. I cannot let her escape as well," it said before lunging at Mira.

Mira evaded the attack and shot another blast at the figure and it avoided it. She launched herself at it and began to engage in melee combat with it. She threw a punch at its mask but it was avoided and countered by a kick to the back of the head causing Mira to stumble.

"You shall perish at the expense of the failed experiment," it said as its hands were covered with bright energy orbs, "Lacrima Shot!" it said as the orbs fired at Mira smashing her against the wall.

The figure lunged at Mira but was blocked by an ice barrier, "Are you alright?" Gray asked while looking back at her.

"I'm fine," she said while standing up, "what changed your mind?"

"I don't really know. Something just made me come back," He responded, "Why don't we finish him off?"

"Sounds good to me," Mira said before lunging at the figure and punching him numerous times but to no effect.

"Ice Make… Lance!" Gray called as the projectiles flew at the figure who avoided them and replicated a darker version of them towards Gray.

The projectiles hit Gray causing him an extreme amount of pain, "Ah, shit!"

Mirajane launched an attack on the creature and sliced past it while on her knees. Slowly, she felt herself fall to the ground unconscious.

"Now I will have to exterminate three mages," it said but before it could use its magic, a sharp pain in the side alerted it and it was bleeding, "I am weakened. I shall leave before more arrive. At least I managed to extract the lacrima." With that the figure was gone.

Gray limped over to where Mira lay unconscious in her regular outfit. He rested her head on his lap and checked if she was still alive. Her breaths tickled his chest relieving him from worry. He then pulled out a communicator, "Levy, we need a pickup."

* * *

The four dragon slayers sat at the edge of the building admiring the moonlight's glow on the scenery below, "I'm not that tired," Natsu yawned, "but she sure is," he said while stroking Wendy's cheek as she had fallen asleep on his lap.

"She's got a lot of power that she has to unlock. I'm sure with more training she'll be powerful," Laxus said while taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I think I should take her to the room now," Carla yawned.

"Don't worry, she's safe with us," Gajeel said from where he sat, "Natsu's gonna bring her back safely."

With a bit of doubt, Carla decided to trust the older dragon slayers with her best friend. Wendy won't always want Carla bossing her around, "Okay, I trust you to keep her safe. Goodnight." With that, the exceed walked off.

"You know, she's quite adorable," Natsu said while looking at her closely.

"Don't go getting feelings for her," Gajeel said while looking at the night sky.

"You know, I think you're the over protective brother type Gajeel," Natsu said while looking at the iron mage.

"Huh, I think I'm more of the cool older brother," Gajeel responded.

"No way, that'd be Laxus. You seem possessive. Heck, even the way you flirt with Levy shows it."

"Whatever, why are we even talking about this?" he asked before Natsu bashed him in the head, "The heck was that for?"

"Let's rumble!" the pinkette said without noticing that Wendy had gotten up and walked over to Laxus and slept on his lap.

"These knuckleheads are bugging you huh?" he asked as he felt her nod. He then proceeded to shove them off the roof.

"Did I do well?" Wendy asked from her position.

"Heh, you were pretty cool."

"Awesome. I'm glad you're impressed."

"We've still got a lot of work to do though."

"I'm willing to work hard."

"Alright lil sis, alright."

 **Hey readers. Thanks for reading this chapter and hope ya'll enjoyed it. I appreciate the fact that you've been reading this and it drives me to continue. I can't wait to hear your opinions on this. Anyway, I'm going on Hiatus for sometime so please don't miss me much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, welcome back to another chapter of FNT. This little chapter is going to be the last one for quite some time as I'm not going to be available. I really hope you'll enjoy this one. Thanks for reading so far.**

"Lacrima Implantation Community. I've never heard of anything like that," Levy said while analysing the brochure.

"Must be something new," Gildarts commented before turning to Gray who lay on a hospital bed, "Did you find out anything else while searching?"

"We also found… a package that I feel contained the lacrima," Gray said while holding his stomach in pain, "Sorry we weren't able to defeat the agent. I feel like an idiot for letting Mira get hurt so badly."

"You did your best is all that matters," Erza said from the other side of the bed, "Besides, you did obtain a great amount of information for us. Your work is well appreciated," she said before looking at Mira who lay unconscious, "You don't have to worry about protecting Mira. She's one of the strongest women I know."

"You should rest up Gray. Being around that creep must have drained a lot of magical energy," Gildarts said, "We'll continue our mission tomorrow."

"I agree with Gildarts. With refreshed minds we can do a lot more," Erza said in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll catch some Zs," he said while leaning back and closing his eyes.

"When I say we should all get some rest I mean you too Levy," Erza said to the younger mage who still had her eyes glued to the documents.

"Sure, I'll be there…" Levy muttered absentmindedly as she examined the item.

"McGarden…" a raspy voice said snapping the script mage to face Gajeel who stood there with his creepy smile, "hey."

"Hello Gajeel," she said a bit shakily. She didn't know whether to be calm that it was someone she knew or be afraid of the potential rapist behind her, "Well look at the time," she yawned while putting the lacrima in a container.

She rose to her feet and began to make her way out, "see you later Gajeel…" he grabbed her shoulder, "yes?"

"Let me walk you home," he offered as he looked into her eyes.

She couldn't help but blush a bit and she couldn't deny his offer, "sure."

The two made their ways through the halls of Fairy Glitter when they passed the infirmary but stopped when they saw a large figure hunched over the bed where Mirajane lay with a large figure hunched over her.

"Is that Laxus?" Gajeel asked as they started looking at what was going on.

"Laxus don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Mirajane weakly said, "I have gone through much worse. I'll be kicking again by tomorrow."

"I don't care Mira, I swear I'm taking down the bastard that hurt you," Laxus said as he held her small hand in his large one.

"I don't understand how you've gotten so attached to me so quickly," Mira said.

"I think I may actually love you Mirajane Strauss," Laxus confessed with his cheeks red, "I don't know why. You're so perfect. You smell nice, you're so kind, you're really pretty and responsible, ugh… you're driving me crazy."

Mirajane smiled at him, "You're so sweet Laxus but…" she continued, "not everyone is perfect. I understand your feelings but to be frank, I don't think it's the time for a relationship. I mean we just met and there's so much work we have to do. Plus, not to be judgy or anything, I don't know if I can even trust you."

The blonde sighed, "I see…" he then looked back at her, "I'll be patient with you and let me assure you, my feelings are real."

"I'll have to decide that for myself," Mira said before exhaling, "I think I could use a goodnight's rest."

"Goodnight Mira."

"Goodnight Laxus."

"Playboy Laxus is in love?" Gajeel asked in disbelief, "whoa, the guys are gonna get a kick out of this."

"Playboy Laxus?" Levy asked as they started walking again.

"Oh he doesn't fool around. When he meets a girl he likes and hooks up with her, he totally forgets about her once he gets what he wants. And if you decide to play hard to get when he's vibing you, he'll totally forget about you and you can forget about any chances you had with him," the Dragon Slayer explained, "I've never seen him in love before."

"You losers talking about me?" Laxus' voice startled them both causing Gajeel to hide behind Levy who was trembling.

The Lightning wizard walked up to them. He was towering over tiny Levy who just stood there shaking in her boots, "Hello tiny."

"H-Hi Laxus," Levy responded and noticed Laxus looking over her shoulder.

"What's the matter Gajeel? Why are you hiding behind little Levy?"

"I ain't hiding," Gajeel said as he stepped out from behind her, "I was… uh."

"Heh, Loser," Laxus teased with his bored expression, "what were you two up to anyway?"

"I was just walking her home. You know…" he said before snaking his arm around her waist, "Making sure she's alright."

"Hm well I guess I'll join you," Laxus said before looking at Levy, "Lead the way tiny."

Levy walked through the dark night with the two guys right behind her. They seemed to be deep in conversation and for some reason she felt like they were talking about her. She was beginning to feel a bit insecure.

She swore she heard one of them say something fooling around in her room. Luckily, the Fairy Hills Dormitories were in sight, "Hey guys, my place is up ahead. You don't have to reach me all the way."

"Nah, we don't mind," Laxus said, "we're not rushing anywhere."

"Yeah McGarden, we ain't gonna break into your place or anything," Gajeel added.

"Alright then," she said as she continued walking and eventually the guys caught up and Gajeel draped his arm over her shoulder.

"So, do any of the other girls live with you?" Gajeel asked as they walked.

Levy snaked her way out of his grasp, "Well, Fairy Hills is like a boarding house so nearly the whole lot of the girls rent rooms there except Wendy and Cana who actually live at the guild hall and Lucy who lives on her own." she was literally praying when they eventually arrived at their destination, "We're here," they said as they approached the entrance to the dormitories where an elderly woman stood at the door, "Hello Maja."

The woman smiled, "I was growing concerned Levy. I'm glad you're back," she said as she hugged the young lady and then turned to the gentlemen accompanying her, "And you are...?"

"Oh, I'm Mr. Redfox, a workmate of Levy's and this is my assistant, Mr. Dreyar," Gajeel explained while Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Hello Ma'am," the lightning mage greeted.

"We were just walking Ms. McGarden home. See, we were just trying to make sure she was safe."

"Ah well thank you very much gentlemen. I'm glad she's alright," she responded, "Have a good night."

"Goodnight Ma'am," Gajeel said as the females walked in only to be bashed on the head, "what was that for?"

"That was for calling me your assistant," Laxus growled, "Let's go home already."

"That's the strange part," Gildarts explained, "it was like he was ten times stronger when I fought him and he had the same weakening effect as that creature."

"I bet I could beat him," Natsu responded from next to him on the couch reading an issue of swimsuits weekly, "Yeah, I could pound him really good."

"I swear, if that magazine isn't in good condition by tomorrow I swear I'll have you make a separate subscription for your own copies," Gildarts said.

Natsu sighed and closed the magazine, "you know, that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll try and do that. I mean, I can't keep on inconveniencing you guys."

"Wow Natsu," Gildarts smiled, "That's really responsible of you. I'm impressed."

"Thanks," he smiled back.

"Hello… we're home!" Gajeel said in a slur, "Shoobedoobah. The star is back in the building…" he stumbled as Laxus walked in after him. Though he too was drunk, he held himself together.

"Hey deadbeats," he greeted before heading to his room while dragging Gajeel.

"Goodnight boys," Gildarts said before turning to Natsu, "Seeing that you've decided to become more mature, I must tell you that Yukino passed by a few days ago."

Natsu immediately tensed up and rose to his feet, "goodnight Gildarts." With that he left.

"You, poor boy. You'll have to accept it sooner or later," the crush wizard sighed before drifting off to sleep on the couch.

 **Honestly it has been a while since I last updated. And to be honest I almost gave up on this fic but finishing Fairy Tail and re reading this has given me the drive. Anyway guys…**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Readers welcome back to another chapter of FNT. Like I said in the previous chapter I forgot about this story and now that I'm writing it again, I can't remember where it goes from here so… I'll try and make it work.**

"How did you even gain access to this lacrima?" Erza asked Macao who was lying in the hospital bed.

"All I remember is that one day I'm walking home and I bump into this salesman who handed me this box saying it could enhance my magic power a ton. Next thing I know I take it and I feel unstoppable," the older wizard explained before looking around, "is my boy alright."

"Your son is fine," Gildarts assured, "Now, tell us how you took it in."

"I drank it like a pill," he said before coughing violently.

"Okay Macao, you've done well. Perhaps you should rest," Erza said while holding him but he kept on coughing, "sir, please calm down."

Macao continued to cough until he coughed out blood, "Levy, call Dr Porlyusica now," Erza ordered causing the script wizard to leave the room.

"Macao, you can't die. You've got a little boy," Gildarts said as he also tried to calm him.

"At least you got what you wanted ay Gildarts?" he said before he continued coughing, "please make sure my little boy is safe."

"Macao hang in there."

The purple haired man coughed a few more times before he just stopped. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Porlyusica rushed into the room and towards Macao. She did a quick check up and turned to face the two with a frown, "I'm sorry but he's dead," she said before looking back at him, "what happened?"

"Yesterday he was beaten up pretty badly by the LIC guy. I think he was trying to extract the lacrima or something," Gray said as he walked up to them, "He almost died."

"He must have been poisoned by it," the Doctor said while looking down at him.

"Where's my dad?" Romeo said as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes as though he had just woken up.

Everyone in the room glanced at each other. All trying to guess what to say. Gildarts made his way towards the young boy and squatted in front of him, "Romeo, your father's really tired and he needs all the rest he can get."

"Oh, how long will he be asleep?" Romeo asked with concern as he looked at his father's body.

"Hey, why don't you go somewhere with Gray over there. Your dad will come pick you up later," Gildarts said while motioning to Gray.

"Oh, ok," he said before Gray approached him.

"Come on buddy, I'll take you somewhere fun," Gray said as they walked out together leaving everyone else without words.

"What's going to happen to the poor boy?" Porlyusica asked in concern.

"Maybe the master would let him stay with us," Erza suggested, "I mean, who's going to look after him?"

"I feel bad for him," Levy said while looking at the ground.

"No," Gildarts said as he started to pace.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I feel guilty about it and I obligated to take responsibility over him," Gildarts paced back and forth, "Ugh, man."

His guilt stemmed from the fact that he and his gang constantly harassed the old man to the point he took the substance that led to his ultimate death. He somewhat felt like a murderer.

"Okay, while he's in your care, we'll give you time to think about it," Erza said, "when you make up your mind, you can tell us."

"Ugh thanks," the crush wizard said before plopping onto one of the beds, "I hope the kids are alright. I told the boys not to fight at all costs."

"These pancakes are amazing," Lucy said as she savoured the tasty meal. Her eyes lit up in delight and she had the prettiest smile ever, "thanks for paying for our lunch, Natsu."

"It was worth it to see your pretty little smile," Natsu said from across her at the table. He adored the way she looked when she ate her food. His adoration however, couldn't compare to his worship over her swimsuit body, "You know Lucy, I'm willing to do this again some other time."

"Natsu, are you asking me out?" Lucy asked while looking at the pinkette across her who just stared at her.

"Aww, big brother likes Lucy," Wendy said from the table where she sat with a transformed Carla who was enjoying a bowl of ice cream.

"I suppose that's true," Carla responded.

"Nope," Happy disagreed as he floated onto the table.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked somewhat confused.

"Natsu just wants to get into her pants," Happy explained, "that's probably all he's thinking about right now. The trio then glanced at the pair and could see Natsu saying something that caused Lucy to blush and what she did after shocked Wendy and Carla.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a hooker?!" the celestial mage yelled before smacking him with her purse, "pig!" she then stormed off, leaving him rubbing his head.

"Playing hard to get huh?" Natsu mumbled as he watched in the direction she stormed off.

"Love is weird," Wendy said while covering her ears blushing due to the fact that her big brother had other plans for Lucy.  
"There's a difference between love and lust, dear," Carla said as she wiped her mouth.

"Well guess it's not over for Natsu," Happy said while pointing back at him, "Someone else is making a move."

For sure, walking over to Natsu was Lisanna Strauss and… another girl, she had light brown hair that she let down and wore spectacles over her eyes. She wore a green summer dress over some sandals.

"Hey Natsu," Lisanna said as she greeted the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh… hey," he responded before scanning her, "Lisanna right?"

"Yes, that's my name," she responded before turning to the other girl next to her, "this is my friend Evergreen."

"Nice to meet you Natsu," Evergreen said while shaking his hand, "Lisanna has told me quite a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Really Evergreen?" the younger woman nudged her friend with her elbow, "she's just kidding, don't listen to her."

"It's no problem. It feels good knowing that I've caught a pretty girl's attention," Natsu flirted before grabbing another chair from behind him, "hey, why don't you two join me?"

"Oh actually, Evergreen was wondering if you could hook her up with Elfman?" Lisanna asked on behalf of her friend who blushed.

"Whoa, you're into that big baby?' Natsu asked while pointing at the large man looking at the recipe books.

"Actually, I would actually just like to know him. He seems interesting," Evergreen justified.

"Really? Well, do you like cooking?" Natsu asked her.

"Yes, I do."

"Great, you'd make the best of friends," Natsu said before ushering her off.

"Maybe he will get lucky tonight after all," Happy said as he watched the two chat at the table.

"Perhaps," Carla responded as they watched, "he's even shallower than I thought."

"So, what stuff are you into?" Lisanna asked the pinkette as her attempt at conversation.

"I into magic, sports, food and I'm definitely into you," he purred in response.

The youngest Strauss could only blush in response as she looked at her hand that lay on the table, "did you already order something?"

"Oh yeah, I just had my main course. Maybe you could be my dessert," the dragon slayer added before joining his large hand with her smaller one.

Lisanna couldn't help it but her stomach was a mess when she looked into Natsu's eyes. He was very charming. This must have been his way of seducing women and even though she felt like he was just flattering her, she couldn't help it, "Natsu I…"

"Come on quick, it's about to start!" a man shouted snapping the two out of their moment.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked with a change in mood. He seemed serious as he watched a large amount of people walking in one direction.

"It's like they're all going to see something," Lucy said as she walked up to them, "I wonder what, though?"

"Why don't we find out?" Natsu said before looking down at Lisanna, "sorry, we gotta go," he said as she nodded her head but still avoided making eye contact. He then turned to Wendy and the Exceeds, "guys, let's go."

The team arrived at the town centre. Where almost the entire Magnolia was gathered. There was a large white stage towering above everyone. There were four pillars and each corner that seemed to be powering it.

"Is there a concert or something?" Lucy asked as she looked at the stage.

"I think we're about to find out."

The group could make out the figure of a man walking onstage, "how the hell's anyone supposed to see him from all the way up there?" Natsu asked as he tried to see the man to best of his dragon slayer eyes."

Several Lacrima Vision screens appeared around the centre of town. They showed a blonde man with short slicked back hair. He wore a white suit and seemed to have a prosthetic left arm. On his right eye, he wore a monocle. He then spoke, "Greetings Magnolia, I am Donovan VonClutch," he spoke with a thick German accent, "I am the CEO of the Lacrima Implantation Community in short, the LIC."

"So he's the bastard responsible for all this drama?" Natsu growled.

"I'm sure you're all unaware of my organisation. I'll elaborate," Donovan said before snapping his fingers causing the view on the screens to change to show a picture of a strange looking lacrima. It was purple with black highlights.

"The LIC is a private organisation that was established for the sole purpose of lacrima research," he explained before the screen shifted to a bunch of scientists in a lab, "some of our scientists accidentally created a very strange lacrima, what we decided to call the Battery Lacrima. It would drain their energy whenever they were exposed to it."

"We know that already, duh."

"Shut it Natsu!" the whole team scolded causing the boy to raise his hands in surrender.

"Some of my scientists decided to experiment and implanted the lacrima into a Gorilla and the results were surprising." He said before the ground started to shake. Sending everyone into a state of panic.

"I'm scared," Wendy shivered as she looked around, "the magical energy I can sense is scary."

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her, "don't worry sis, I'll protect you," Natsu said while smiling down at her.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a large roar could be heard before a large Gorilla hopped onto the stage and beat its chest. It had dark purple fur and a lighter shade for its skin. It wore a large collar around its neck with the letter LIC as a medallion.

"After our amazing discovery, we decided to try out our lacrima on a human being and we got even better results."

Two people appeared right next to Donovan. The first was a woman with platinum blonde short hair styled into a Mohawk. She was a bit pale in complexion and had yellow eyes. She wore a sleeveless, black turtleneck over olive booty shorts and brown combat boots. She had a straight face and looked like she couldn't care less about anything, "this lovely Lady is Ms. Zoey Black."

The next person to appear was a dark skinned male with brown dread-locks. He was shirtless with several tattoos on his torso. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves and camo cargo pants. He stood with his hands in his pockets and bore the same bored expression that was very similar to a guy the group knew, "My burly associate is known as Mr. Kelvin Moonstone."

The next to faze into existence was a figure in a hooded, black robe with the only visible features being a blue on grey robotic mask and boots, "My eerie associate is referred to as Agent Zero."

Donovan then sighed, "these super soldiers are as a result of the successful implantation of the Lacrima we have come to call the battery. Ladies and gentlemen, together with our large primate, Bobo, I give you the LIC's Super Soldiers!"

"These guys are quite powerful," Lucy said as she looked at them.

"You think that Zoey girl's seeing someone?" Natsu asked with smirk on his face, "she looks so serious."

"Do you really hit on every girl you see?" Lucy asked while side glancing at him.

"You jealous?" he asked while throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Ew, get off me," she said before pushing him away, "pig."

"Now, I assume you are all wondering why I am broadcasting this to everyone. You see, the LIC wants to share this power with everyone in Magnolia. I believe everyone deserves a chance to feel powerful no matter who they are," he continued, "now, to show all of you what our lacrima can do. Zoey is going to demonstrate her power."

"How come she gets to have fun?" Kelvin asked his boss in a flat tone.

"Mr. Moonstone, it's not a big issue. It's just for fun," Donovan said before looking at Zoey, "have you thought of anything to demonstrate?"

Zoey glanced at the ground below; looking at every citizen of Magnolia. Her eyes soon fell on a pink-haired menace she never intended to see again, "You bastard!" she yelled before launching herself towards the ground.

"Whoa, what's that purple light?" Happy asked as they saw the light getting brighter.

"It's coming at us! Move!" Carla said as everyone but Natsu moved from its path.

"Whoa, what the!" he yelled before using his arms as a shield from the impact that sent him back a little.

"What was that," Natsu coughed as he removed his glasses. He then glanced at where the ball of fire had landed. The dust cleared revealing Zoey standing there with a scowl on her face, "Hey, it's you."

"You bastard. Now I've found you," Zoey said while clenching her fists that were covered in purple fire.

'Wait, what's going on here?' Lucy thought as she looked at the girl.

"I was looking for love too baby," Natsu said as he dusted his jacket, "You look even better up close. Why don't you come over to my place for some hot coffee?"

"You think I'm going to go with you after what you did to me?" she spat, "you disgusting pig!"

"Wait, you know her?" Lucy asked the dragon slayer who only shrugged.

"Sorry, have we met before?" Natsu asked getting confused.

"You're the same jerk that ditched me after hooking up with me," she continued, "I was hurting after losing my job and being dumped by my boyfriend and you promised to help me out. You just got me drunk, took advantage and left me," she added, "I bet blondie must be your new Bimbo."

"Hey!" Lucy scowled at the rude statement, "he really is a pig, isn't he?" Lucy asked to which Happy nodded.

"Yeah, but he'll always be my best friend," the cat added.

"Wait… you're the girl from Hargeon, right?" Natsu asked as if trying to recall.

"No, you, idiot.'

"Then you must be the girl from Alvarez."

"No!"

"Uh, then you must be from the woods, no wait, the club Mermaid's heel."

"No, you, jerk! I'm from Crocus. The girl you ditched in Crocus!" she growled before lunging at him with flaming hand's, "Battery Dragon… Energy punch!" she yelled before socking him in the jaw, throwing him off his feet and into a wall.

"I see you're a dragon slayer," Natsu said while getting up. He then turned to face her again, "Guess what, I'm a Dragon Slayer too."

"Heh, you don't stand a chance," she smirked while she looked at him.

"Heh… time for some fun," the pinkette said before lunging at Zoey, "Fire Dragon… wing attack!" he called before slicing passed the female who went and crashed into a food cart, "you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Trying to pick a fight with me," he commented as she stood up, "hey, if I win, I take you out for dinner."

"Dirty pig," Zoey said as purple energy began to engulf her. All of her wounds seemed to vanish, "you can't defeat me."

"Really ohhh…" Natsu said as he began to feel weak and dizzy. Everything around him began to spin, "why are there two of You?"

"You see, pig, the more you attack me, I absorb your energy to heal myself and if I hit you, I absorb your energy to become stronger so in short, you can't beat me," she smirked as she watched Natsu stumble.

"She's quite powerful," Lucy said as she could sense the energy she radiated. she was giving out the same weakening effect as the lacrima in the lab.

"I agree," Carla said as she saw Natsu struggling, "I don't think he can take her on."

"Nah, Natsu's a beast on the battlefield," Happy defended, "He can't lose to her."

"I ain't losing to you," he said before getting up, "I like strong opponents so fighting you gets me fired up!" He then rushed back at her with another flame covering his body, "Fire Dragon… Roar!" he commanded as he send a vortex of flames at her.

"Ugh!" she gasped as she was thrown back a little, "he's more powerful than I thought. But still, I will walk away."

"Heh, you shouldn't have… ah," he gasped as more of his energy was gone. He dropped to his knees to catch a breath.

The crowd of people watched intently as the battle transpired. Each of them wondering if the lacrima was the real deal.

"My turn!" Zoey smirked before launching towards him, "Battery Dragon… Spear!" she straightened her body as she jetted towards him like a spear thrown with fire engulfing her body. She approached her downed opponent who quickly blocked her attack with his fore arms, "How?"

"I ain't going down… that easy," Natsu smirked back at her which only angered her and forced her to begin to punch his arms continuously until they separated allowing her to sock him in the face, sending him into the ground and after a few bounces he was on his knees.

She lunged at him again and kicked him in the gut sending him into the air and punched him on the way down.

Happy watched in fear as his best friend was beaten up. Tears began to well up around his eyes as his lips quivered, "Natsu, don't give up."

"Aw Happy, he's going to be fine," Lucy assured while holding him.

"What's going on?" Elfman asked as he approached the blonde, "The boss told us not to fight and look at what that doofus is doing. How unmanly."

"What kind of power… is that?" Natsu asked as he coughed out blood.

"The kind of power that's going to end your life," Zoey snarled before lunging at him and with all her might, she raised her fist. She ran towards the pink haired male that violated her. This was her chance; she was gonna get revenge for what he did to her. She jumped into the air and dove right for him.

Natsu closed his eyes bracing for impact. Suddenly there was a bright flash accompanied by and electrical sound and the impact didn't come. He opened his eyes to see what had happened, "Laxus!"

There stood Laxus, who effortlessly held back her attack with one hand. He still looked as bored as ever, "I take my eyes off you for one minute and here you are almost dying."

"Thanks bro," Natsu smiled at the lightning mage who saved him. The older did pass him a glance.

"Heh," he chuckled before glaring at Zoey, "before you regret ever living, get lost!" he growled as the woman stepped away from him holding back her fist.

"How is he so strong?" Zoey asked with a bit of fear. She looked at the much taller male who gave her a death glare. The pink one had power but his power was like ten times more. She had to admit that he was intimidating but she wasn't going to surrender, "I don't care who you are but…"

"Now, now Ms. Black," Donovan's voice called from the LacrimaVision, "You've demonstrated enough." A platform appeared behind her.

Sighing Zoey looked one more time at the lightning mage and back at the fire mage, "I'm not done with you just yet." With that, she stepped onto the platform and was elevated back to the stage.

She arrived there and was greeted by her colleagues, "heh, nice fight." Kelvin smirked at her with crossed arms.

Zoey glared before looking at her boss, "Mr. VonClutch."

"Yes Ms. Black."

"I need more power," she groaned.

"Oh, we'll go to the labs as soon as we leave," Donovan said before turning back to the crowd, "The battery lacrima will be in stores starting tomorrow. Grab yourself a lacrima and prepare to feel indestructible. Good bye everyone." Donovan glanced at the group that had proven a challenge, "Those pesky kids almost made a fool out of my product. Hmph!" With that, the stage disappeared.

The crowds all began to disband in discussion of what just happened before them. Some sounded optimistic while others were pessimistic.

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked as he rushed into Natsu's arms.

"I'm alright buddy," he responded while ruffling his fur. He then turned to Laxus, "Just so you know, I could've taken her but thanks anyway."

"Mm? say, wasn't that the girl you screwed in Crocus?" Laxus asked while looking down at Natsu.

"Ugh, how come I don't remember her?" Natsu asked while holding his head.

"That's because you're stupid," Laxus added, "the boss clearly told us to lay low yet here you are getting beat up by some chick to ditched."

"Yeah, do you know how unmanly it is to disobey instructions?" Elfman added, "You're really unmanly!"

Lucy watched as Laxus and Elfman scolded Natsu over his actions, "these guys have quite the relationship." The Lightning and Take over mages started to beat up the fire mage much to her surprise, "really strange indeed," she added but when she looked closer, she could see the concern in their eyes. She then let out a small smile, "but still, they really care about each other."

 **Hey guys, the chapter ends there. I hope you're still entertained. Anyway, feel free to tell me how you feel about it and I will appreciate it. Thanks a lot.**

 **Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to another chapter of FNT. I'm glad you're all still reading. And I hope you're having fun. Anyways, I think I may have come up with a little plot. Anyways… enjoy.**

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine. I don't need to see a nurse," Natsu said as they walked back to the Fairy Glitter guild hall.

"You can barely walk on your own," Carla commented as he was currently using Lucy and Wendy as supports.

"Trust me. A little R&R and a coffee would get me back up. I can assure you," he said with his usual grin.

"He's probably making up excuses because he's scared of the doctor," Laxus commented from behind them with Elfman by his side, "What a loser."

"Doctors are manly," Elfman randomly said causing the lightning mage to roll his eyes.

"Why does everything but you have to be so 'Manly!" Laxus said with the last part mocking his voice.

"Hey I'm manly," Elfman responded, "take that back."

"Oh so your pink apron wearing, cookie baking, picnic loving ass is manly?" Laxus asked in annoyance.

"How dare you?" Elfman asked visibly very offended before launching his large fist at Laxus, nailing him straight in the jaw.

"You, asshole," Laxus responded before the got into and all out brawl and started heading towards the infirmary.

"They are quite the show," Carla said with a raised eyebrow.

"You can say that again," Lucy responded.

"I like them," Wendy smiled as they helped Natsu walk. She couldn't help but notice how scared he looked, "Are you okay, big brother?"

"Oh me, I'm fine," he gulped, "just the dizziness kicking in hehe."

The brawling pair burst into the infirmary with a loud bang, "I swear you'll pay for punching me!" Laxus growled.

"I'll only stop if you apologize to me," Elfman responded before throwing a punch at Laxus who blocked.

"Never…"

"Will you two idiots shut up?!" Gildarts yelled as he ran towards them, "you're disturbing the other patients!" he then proceeded to punch both of them sending them into a wall and onto hospital beds unconscious, "idiots."

"We brought a patient," Wendy said as they brought Natsu into the room.

Gildarts approached the girls and looked down at Natsu, "What happened to you, Natsu?"

"I uh… got into a fight…" Natsu muttered while avoiding eye contact.

"Yo got into a what?" Gildarts asked while crossing his arms.

"I got into a…"

"What?"

"I got into a fight," Natsu confessed, "I got into a fight okay."

"You got into a fight huh?" Gildarts asked with a raised eyebrow, "what instructions did I give you boys?"

"You told us not to get in any fight…" he mumbled again; still avoiding his glare.

"What?"

"You told us not to get into any fights."

"Well then," Gildarts said while drawing back his hand, "you should've followed instructions!" with that, the pinkette was thrown into the wall and dropped onto a bed unconscious.

"These guys are savage," Wendy said while standing beside Lucy, "but again, he's like a parent who's angry with his kids. It kind of reminds me of Miss Erza and I's relationship."

"I'm pretty sure Erza doesn't punch you Wendy," Lucy said while looking down at the younger girl.

"That's true but, she still knows how to discipline someone."

The doors opened revealing Porlyusica, Erza and Mirajane who walked into the room.

"What happened? Where did all these patients come from?" the doctor asked as she noticed the three new additions to the beds.

"We just found them like that," Gildarts said calmly as everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"Aw, even poor Laxus is injured?" Mirajane asked as she stood by his bed side, "that's too bad. I may just visit him until he's better," she said while stroking his cheek.

Unbeknownst to her, the lightning mage had already gained consciousness and was having an internal celebration, 'heh heh' he then let out a smile.

"Aw, he's smiling in his sleep. He must be having a great dream."

"what happened to you guys anyway. We heard there was a big commotion in town?" Erza asked while looking at Lucy, Wendy and the Exceeds.

"The LIC just went public today," Wendy started.

"What do you mean?" Gildarts asked while standing next to Erza.

"They introduced themselves and everything. Their leader is this funny looking man called Donovan VonClutch and he has two… no three, no four main body guards that are powered by the lacrima and there's a big gorilla and, and, and…" Wendy talked so fast it was overwhelming.

"Hold on Wendy," Erza said while placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "we get that you may have been excited but we can't understand what you're saying."

"Oh…"

"Maybe I can help out," Lucy said while smiling at Wendy, "Like she said, the leader of the LIC introduced himself and explained that the LIC accidentally discovered that lacrima and began to reproduce it," she explained, "they experimented on a gorilla and it turned into this… Mega Gorilla and they liked it so they tried it out on human beings and they have three super soldiers that can absorb energy from their opponents."

"To demonstrate the lacrima's power, one of the super soldiers challenged Natsu," Carla added.

"And she beat him up really badly. Luckily Laxus was there to save him," Happy also put in.

"Oh yeah the Lacrima is called the Battery Lacrima," Wendy also added.

"This is news alright," Erza said impressed, "I'll give Levy a call." With that, Titania left the room.

"Speaking of Natsu…" Gildarts said before turning to the doctor, "How's he doing?"

"Well he's received quite the beating," Porlyusica said as she examined his torso, "he's also showing signs of fatigue. He's running low on magical energy."

"What can be done?" the crush mage asked while looking at the unconscious dragon slayer.

"He just needs to rest," she said before picking up her equipment.

The doors opened revealing Erza who walked into the room. She then turned to Lucy, Carla and Happy, "Levy would like to see you three in the labs right now."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as the three left the room.

"Erza, do you mind nursing Natsu for me while I'm gone?" Porlyusica asked the Knight.

"Of course," Erza smiled before speaking again, "I'll have him doing great in no time."

"Thank you so much," the doc said before leaving the room.

"Oh, I want to help you Miss Erza," Wendy said while standing next to her.

"Great. We best get started," Erza said before saying, "Requip!" with a poof, she was in a very short and sort of body hugging nurse uniform.

"Erza, don't you think that's a bit much?" Mirajane asked from beside Laxus' bed.

"No, I feel this is just fine," she responded.

Gildarts' face when pink, "I'll go to the labs now." With that, he ran out.

"Now, to get started."

"Ugh… I'm hungry…" Natsu mumbled as his eyes opened. The first thing he set his eyes on was Wendy, who was using a healing spell on him, "hey lil sis."

"Hi big brother," she smiled, "I'm happy to see you awake."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be awake too."

"I heard you say you were hungry so I brought you some food," Erza said while holding a tray of food. She then set it down on his bed, "eat up."

"Whoa…" his jaw hung agape when he saw Erza in her outfit. Under all that armour and seriousness, Erza was a babe, "a-actually, I-I think… you should feed me. I'm too weak to do it myself," he fake-groaned in pain.

"Natsu, do I really excite you that much?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow, "please cover that up. You've traumatised Wendy." She said before pointing at said girl who had fainted blushing.

"Huh?" Natsu asked trying to process when he looked downwards, "Oh my gosh!" he gasped before grabbing a pillow as his only protective covering, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Erza gave him a reassuring look, "just eat up." With that, she picked up Wendy and left the room.

"That was so embarrassing," Natsu groaned as he ate his food, "why couldn't you just stay down?"

"the doors to the infirmary opened revealing Gildarts, "Boys, we've gotta go."

"What's up?" Laxus asked as he removed his headphones.

"Hey Boss," Elfman greeted.

"I bet you're all doing great so get your asses off those beds. We need to get going," he added as the boys began to get ready.

"What's the issue?" Natsu asked as he put his jacket on.

"Looks like little salamander came out to play huh?" Laxus smirked at the younger dragon slayer.

"Ugh, give me a couple of minutes," he said before walking into the bathroom.

"So Boss, what's the deal?" Laxus asked as they walked through the woods to their mansion.

"Hold on, I need all of you to be there for this announcement," he said while looking ahead.

"Must be a really manly announcement," Elfman suggested to which Gildarts nodded.

Laxus couldn't help but side glance at Elfman. Before he could make a snide remark, "Respect yourself Laxus," Gildarts. He could hear the grunt the blonde male made after his dismissal. He also heard Natsu's chuckling at what had just transpired and shortly after, Natsu was punched. "you boys will be the death of me."

The guys arrived at their mansion and walked into the place.

It looked somewhat cleaner than usual. Maybe Gray must have cleaned it up for Romeo, "Okay boys I'll call upon you later," he dismissed as the guys went to their respective rooms.

Now he was about to do something very difficult. He was going to have to tell the young boy about his father's passing. He knew it wasn't an easy task but it had to be done, "Gray!"

"Yeah?" he responded from another room.

"Come over for a moment!" the ice mage walked into the room in nothing but his underwear.

"What is it?"

"Where's Romeo?" he asked the ice mage.

"Oh. He's playing in my room," Gray said, "Is it time to tell him?"

"Yes."

Gray the nodded before walking upstairs and shortly returned with Romeo, "Hey Mister!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Romeo, how are ya?"

"I'm awesome," he smiled in excitement.

"I bet you're having tonnes of fun?"

"Yep!"

Gildarts then glanced at Gray for a moment and gulped, "Boys! Get down here!"

Shortly after his call, all the Tailorz walked into the room and gathered in the living room.

"Okay guys…" Gildarts started as they were all focused on him, "This is Romeo, to all those that didn't know. He's going to be living with us from now on."

"Whoa, now we need to child proof the house," Natsu whispered to Gajeel.

"Don't worry about it. It's already Natsu proof so he should be fine," he responded.

"W-Wait, isn't my dad coming to get me?" Romeo asked with tears in his eyes.

The mood of the room quickly went low. Gildarts had to get strong for this moment, "Romeo. I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm going to have to ask you to be strong," Gildarts then cleared his throat, "Romeo, your father passed on earlier today."

"W-What?" he asked with his trembling voice, "he's dead?"

"Romeo, I'm sorry you had to experience this and I know it's nothing easy face."

"W-What am I gonna do, w-where will I go?" he sobbed as tears poured down his face.

The guilt Gildarts faced due to harassing his father weighed in. he could tell his boys were affected too judging by the low expressions they had.

Gajeel could hear slight sniffles from beside him. Only to look up and see the lightning mage wipe away a tear, "Are you crying Laxus?"

"Shut up."

"Romeo, your father loved you very much and he wanted the best for you and I decided to let you stay with us."

"B-But, I don't have a family anymore," he said while looking up at Gildarts.

"You know, I read somewhere that the bond that links you and your family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. That quote stuck with me even as I raised these boys in front you," Gildarts said in a very nurturing tone, "Romeo, my boys and I are willing to give you all the love, joy and respect we can to make you feel like you're a part of this family. Will you let us be there for you?"

Romeo glanced around at the men in front of him. They were willing to take him in and look after him as his father did. It wasn't something easy but he needed all the love he could get, "Yes, you can be there for me," he agreed as all the guys cheered in agreement, "but…"

Everyone went silent to hear what he had to say.

"Only if you let me be there for you."

"Sure thing buddy," Gildarts smiled, "Okay then, why don't I introduce you to these goof balls."

"Okay," Romeo said in a slightly happier tone.

"The blondie over there is Laxus," he said as he pointed at the lightning mage who gave a slight wave, "he's a real nice guy behind that mean looking face and oh, he's a professional at chasing monsters from closets and wardrobes."

"Mean looking face, that means you're ugly," Gajeel chuckled.

"Remind me again, how many of the girls you brought home ditched you for me?" Laxus asked causing Gajeel to look away mumbling.

"That's Gajeel. He's the surprisingly parental type when it comes to kids. He's got a weird appetite though."

"The big burly man over there is Elfman. He's our master chef and head of hygiene around here."

"Then there's good old Gray. You already know him though."

"And finally, we have the trouble maker Natsu. He's quite the rambunctious and loud character but I can assure you that you'll never be bored around him."

"Those cats are Happy and Pantherlily. Our friendly neighbourhood mascot and watchman respectfully."

"Wow, so nice to meet you all," Romeo smiled.

"Welcome to the Family Romeo!" they all responded.

Gildarts then sat up, "So, where's he gonna be crashing?"

"He can have my room," Gray offered.

"Where will you be sleeping then?"  
"He can bunk with me," Natsu said while scratching his head, "Happy and I don't mind the extra company. Plus, he helped someone out so I thought I could do him a favour too."

Gray cringed at the thought of sleeping in Natsu's room. The messy floor, the jizz stained magazines, the horrible smell he walks around with could rub off on him, "Anyone else offering?"

"Forget about my room loser tsk," Laxus said before walking out of the room.

"There's no room for another person in my room," Gajeel said calmly.

"I'm going to make dinner," Elfman said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Boss?"

"You're too old to be sleeping with your old man," he said before walking out with Romeo.

"Guess we're roomies then," Natsu said as he threw his arm over his shoulders.

"Don't touch me Flame boner!"

"You picking a fight huh," Natsu started before grinning, "Now there's a fire in my belly."

 **Thanks for reading guys I just remembered that I had this typed and decided to post it. I hope you're enjoying this so far. And thanks to all those that followed me and the story. Peace. Oh and the quote is not mine.**


End file.
